Harry Potter y la Comunidad del Anillo
by Propel
Summary: *DECIMO CAPÍTULO* Al fin la batalla empieza pero, ¿será Ron un buen condcutor?, ¿acaso ganarán o morirán en el intento? este Summary es malo, como sea ...R/R
1. El cumpleaño de Ron y la invasión hobbit

Bueno, este fic lo hicimos Edith, Arabelia, Lucero y yo, esperamos que les guste. Trata sobre que pasaría si los personajes de Harry Potter y del Señor de los Anillos se encontraran....hay comedia, romance, acción...y una divertida pelea contra Sauron y Voldemort....léanlo y dejen sus R/R..bye  
  
Capitulo.- 1 "el cumpleaños de ron y la invasión hobbit"  
  
Era un 1ero. De Marzo común para cualquier persona, pero no para los Wesley, hoy era el cumpleaños de Ronald o Ron para los amigos, él esperaba lo de siempre: tarjetas de felicitación de sus padres y hermanos junto con un regalo que de seguro perteneció a su abuelo, pero eso iba a cambiar...  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Ronnie- dijeron a coro los gemelos Fred y George, al verlo bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Felicidades amigo- le dijo Harry.  
  
-Felices quince Ron- le dijo Hermione dándole un paquete alargado, tenía una etiqueta que decía: "De Harry y Hermione"-Espero que te guste.  
  
Ron abrió desesperado el paquete y sacó una Nimbus 2002, común a simple vista pero al levantarla para verla mejor, la luz que se colaba por la ventana hizo brillar unas firmas en dorado que Ron reconoció sin problema como la de los Chudley Cannons  
  
-¡Increíble!-exclamó  
  
-Veo que te gustó- dijo Hermione al tiempo que recibía un prolongado abrazo de Ron que hizo que se sonrojara  
  
-¡Eh Ron, creo que Hermione entendió el concepto!- dijo Fred  
  
-Para mi que este arroz se esta cociendo- le siguió George, al oír esto Ron soltó a Hermione tan colorado como ella, Harry no pudo evitarlo pero se puso a cantar junto con Fred y George:  
  
Ron y Hermione sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E  
  
-¿Y mi regalo?- les dijo Ron a los gemelos intentando cambiar el tema  
  
-Ah...esto, es una sorpresa- dijo Fred  
  
-Mejor bajemos a desayunar- invitó George acercándose a la salida por el agujero.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor y sentarse, frente a Ron apareció un pastel grande con 15 velitas flotando que casi le queman el pelo a Hermione, decía con letras de azúcar:"Congratulations"  
  
-Grandioso, ¿de quién es?-preguntó  
  
-Ni que fuera adivina-dijo Hermione intentando apagar las pequeñas llamas que alcanzaron su cabello, pero los gemelos le ahorraron el esfuerzo tirándole encima el zumo de calabaza.-¡Ay!-exclamó y se fue murmurando algo como:-¡hombres!  
  
-Lindo pastel joven Wesley-dijo Dumbledore-¿Quién se lo ha enviado?  
  
-Pensé que había sido usted..-  
  
-¿Yo?, no no no, joven Wesley-dijo sonriendo- Oh, el correo ha llegado-agregó al tiempo que millares de lechuzas entraban al gran comedor y se fue a su lugar en la mesa de maestros, a Ron le llegaron las cartas de felicitación como siempre y Harry recogió el diario "El Profeta" que le había llegado a Hermione.  
  
-Miren-dijo enseñándole a los Wesley la primera página que decía:  
  
Invasión Hobbit en Hogsmeade  
  
Un grupo de 4 Hobbits ha invadido Hogsmeade hace 2 noches, durante el día se pasan comiéndose los dulces de Honeydukes, y por la noches descansan en un lugar desconocido. El Ministerio de Magia esta intentando averiguar a que se debe su visita y poder llegar a un acuerdo.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!-gritó Fred haciendo que toda la mesa de Gryffindor los volteara a ver-¡¡¡Esos Hobbits son unos...- intentó buscar una característica de los Hobbits para insultarlos pero eso hizo que una pregunta le llegara a la mente-¿Qué es un hobbit?  
  
-Un hobbit-dijo Hermione que había regresado con una nueva túnica y el cabello mojado-es una criatura que no mide más de 1.40m, tiene uno pies grandes y peludos que lo protegen contra el frío y la irregularidades de la tierra ya que no usan  
  
zapatos-terminó con aire de supeoridad.  
  
-¡¡Qué asco!!-gritó Fred  
  
-Cabellos en las patas, guácala-terminó George  
  
-¿Y qué?, ustedes están igual o peor-dijo riendo Harry apuntando los pies de los gemelos, que ya no tenía zapatos ni calcetas, habían crecido y estaban llenos de pelo pelirrojo  
  
-¡¡AHHHHH!!-gritaron al verlo y levantaron la mirada buscando al culpable y sus ojos se detuvieron en Ron que reía y meneaba su varita en le aire-¡Pequeño demonio!-y se abalanzaron sobre él, la pelea hizo que todos en el gran comedor los voltearan a ver y la Mcgonagall que olfateaba los problemas ya estaba ahí.  
  
-¡Señores Wesley!-gritó enfadada-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?  
  
-Pero profesora...Ron-dijo Fred  
  
-¡Nada de peros!, ambos están castigados ¡síganme!-ordenó, y los gemelos la siguieron refunfuñando y dando un último vistazo a Ron.  
  
-¡Uff..estoy salvado!-dijo suspirando.  
  
-Basta de plática a comernos el pastel-dijo Harry  
  
Sin importarles quién lo había mandado los 3 los saborearon, dado que era sábado, en la tarde fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid que le había preparado a Ron un pastel. Se la pasaron de maravilla y ya noche regresaron al castillo.  
  
Al día siguiente en el desayuno Fred y George les informaron que su castigo era ayudar al profesor Snape en las mazmorras.  
  
-Pero que mala suerte-les dijo Harry  
  
-Y todo esto es tu culpa Ron-dijo George enfadado  
  
-A todo esto-dijo Hermione-¿Qué habrá pasado con los Hobbits?  
  
-De seguro ya los corrieron-dijo Ron despreocupado, el correo llegó casi al instante, cuando Hedwig llegó todos la voltearon a ver, al parecer Hedwig no tenía intención de bajar con el profeta pronto y se quedó volando durante 10 minutos, ya pasados Hedwig se digno a bajar, al llegar al alcance de las manos de Fred y George la agarraron queriéndola matar y le arrebataron el profeta, Harry no sabía si quitarles el profeta a los gemelos o salvar a Hedwig, pero Ron se adelanto y les arrebató el profeta a Fred y George y se lo mostró a Harry y a Hermione pero antes de que lo pudieran leer los gemelos se los arrebataron y salieron huyendo con el, los 3 los persiguieron, pero no por mucho por que a mitad del corredor los gemelos se detuvieron y miraron alarmados a los otros y leyeron en voz alta:  
  
"Los Hobbits vienen acompañados"  
  
Al parecer los Hobbits que invadieron Hogsmeade vienen acompañados de 2 muggles (aún no sabemos como llegaron a nuestro mundo) sabemos que van armados y acompañados de un enano, un mago muy parecido al profesor Dumbledore y una extraña criatura a la que llaman elfo, pero no es igual a los elfos domésticos, más bien parecen humanos. Al contrario de los Hobbits, ellos se la pasan bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas"  
  
-¿tu crees que podamos ir a Hogsmeade con estos sucesos?-le preguntó Ron a Harry  
  
-No lo sé, pero mira esto-dijo señalando otro artículo en el periódico  
  
"Sucesos extraños en Honeydukes. Adiós a los dulces"  
  
Los Hobbits al parecer ya se cansaron de los dulces, ahora se la pasan dando vueltas en Hogsmeade y en las tres escobas, pero los dulces siguen desapareciendo, se sospecha de los Hobbits pero al mismo tiempo de algún mago con alguna capa invisible. El Ministerio de magia todavía trata de averiguar que hace esta extraña compañía aquí, quién roba los dulces y llegar al acuerdo.  
  
-¡Oh no!, nos van a dejar sin dulces-exclamó Ron-Harry tenemos que hacer algo  
  
-¿Porqué?-dijo Harry  
  
-Porque si no lo hacemos esta historia no tendría nada interesante que narrar y...podríamos quedarnos sin dulces-  
  
-Tiene razón tenemos que salvar los dulces-se burló George  
  
-Podría ser divertido y tu Hermione aprenderías más de los Hobbits-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno...si no nos dejan ir a Hogsmeade podemos ir por la estatua de la bruja-sugirió Harry  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo Hermione. 


	2. Preparando el equipo

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, esta muy corto pero le aseguro que el tercero estará mejor, ya estoy trabajando en él léanlo y muchos R/R  
  
Capítulo.- 2 "Preparando el equipo"  
  
-Demonios-exclamó Fred  
  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ron  
  
-Nuestro castigo se cumple este fin de semana-dijo molesto George  
  
-¿y?-dijo Harry midiendo el pergamino y medio que le mando a hacer Snape sobre el descubrimiento del caldero.  
  
-Bueno, en esa fecha íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿recuerdan?-dijo Fred  
  
-oh, si-dijo Ron levantando la vista-¿y?  
  
-¡no los podremos acompañar!-gritó George  
  
-¿y?-prosiguió Ron, Fred y George lo miraban llenos de rencor-¿quién dijo que necesitábamos su ayuda?-  
  
-¡Ron!-susurró Harry dándole un codazo  
  
-Bien Ronnie, perdiste-dijeron enojados  
  
-¿ah?-  
  
-Pensábamos darte el equipo que llevaríamos PEro, ya que te has portado muy mal con nosotros.....se lo daremos a Harry-  
  
-¿a mi?-  
  
-si, Harry, a ti....si nos haces el favor de seguirnos-le dijeron empujándolo  
  
-¡hey! Esperen....¿equipo...para qué?....sólo vamos a ver quién roba los dulces...y conocer esos Hobbits....pero nada más.....¿verdad?....¿Fred, George?....¿Porqué sonríen así?...- y se lo llevaron a través de el hueco de la sala común.  
  
Ron los observó irse medio enfadado y a medias risas por la reacción de Harry, entonces vio llegar a Hermione cargada de libros:  
  
-¿es esa tu lectura diaria?-preguntó burlón  
  
-jaja-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente-sólo estoy buscando algo sobre los Hobbits y ese elfo, para saber que hacer cuando los encuentre-  
  
-¿por que en nombre de todo lo bueno y santo de la tierra, ustedes, gente quieren hacerles algo a esos pobre Hob...hobb..lo que sean?-Hermione lo miró fijamente, así fue hasta que Ron se sonrojo a más no poder y Neville entró a la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo más ruido que 100 excusados explotando.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry siguió a los gemelos a una cuarto que nunca había visto (obviamente descubierto por los gemelos y tan poco visible que tal vez ni Filch lo habría notado)  
  
-Espera aquí-le dijo Fred y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, Harry volteo a ver a George con cara de What?   
  
-Ah...Fred...esta...limpiando un poco-sonrió nervioso. Finalmente Fred dejó de "limpiar" y entraron al cuarto.  
  
Estaba alumbrado por antorchas y dejaba ver cajas, libros (de chistes y bromas obviamente), pociones, trucos...etc. Harry no podría creer que Fred lo había limpiado porque este era un desorden.  
  
-¿Galleta?-le ofreció George, Harry la reconoció, era una galleta de canario  
  
-No gracias-dijo y George aventó la galleta por ahí  
  
-ok, a los Hobbits les gustan los dulces por lo visto, les puedes ofrecer una galleta de lengua o de canario-le dijo Fred recogiendo la galleta que George tiró-y estos dulces también-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, Harry seguía sin entender porque hacerle daño a los Hobbits, Fred le dio una bolsa  
  
-¿y que se supone que haré?-  
  
-les das el dulce, cuando se le pase el efecto lo obligas a decirte que hace aquí y que se larguen de Hogsmeade, y si no te hace caso lo amenazas con darle otra cosa peor-  
  
-ah...ok...¿y el elfo?-  
  
-Buena pregunta-  
  
-Si es peligroso, te pones tu capa invisible y le avientas esto-le dijo Fred dándole una capa  
  
-en cuanto le caiga encima quedará atrapado-le explicó George-luego lo obligas a irse con los muggles y el enano ese-  
  
-¿y el mago?-  
  
-Con ese no hay bronca, pero si es quién-tú-sabes, tú lo podrás acabar-Dijo Fred  
  
-Grandioso- dijo Harry sin ánimo  
  
Regresaron a la sala común y Harry subió hasta su habitación para guardar el equipo, los gemelos vieron en un rincón a Ron y a Hermione, Ron esta dormido sobre un libro mientras Hermione se devoraba otro  
  
-¿encontraron algo?-  
  
-no, no logro encontrar nada y ya he leído los libros muchas veces-dijo Hermione, George agarró un libro extremadamente grueso lo abrió y lo cerró en las narices de Ron  
  
-Ahhhh!!!!!!!! Eso fue falta profesora Hooch....ah hola...-dijo al verlos-¿qué hay de nuevo?-  
  
-Nada, solo que en el profeta dice que los Hobbits finalmente se comieron los todos los dulces-dijo Fred  
  
-NOOOOOOO-gritó Ron, los gemelos se atacaron de risa-ash....  
  
-Hola ¿encontraste algo?-dijo Harry que ya había llegado  
  
-No-dijo Hermione  
  
-Si-dijo Ron  
  
-¿QUÉ?-dijo Hermione-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?  
  
-Tenía demasiado sueño-respondió Ron  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Había pasado la semana y el día finalmente había llegado, irían a Hogsmeade pero con una increíble escolta de profesores, Harry, Ron y Hermione no podía estar más nerviosos, sin más que decir partieron hacia Hogsmeade.... 


	3. En Hogsmeade

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo.....se lo dedico a Lucero (Ivy Trample)...léanlo...espero que les guste...el 4to esta en preparación....R/R  
  
  
  
Capítulo.-3 "En Hogsmeade"  
  
-Oye Potter ¿piensas llevarte todos los dulces que esos Hobbits dejaron?-se burló Draco  
  
-Lo que haga con esa bolsa no te importa-dijo Lee Jordan, Malfoy se giró hasta quedar frente a él  
  
-¿quién es este Potter, otro de tus admiradores?-  
  
-Tal vez, ya que sí admiro a Harry, él hizo lo más increíble del mundo y es una genial persona-dijo Lee, Harry se puso casi tan rojo como el cabello de Ron  
  
-ya veo, dime Potter ¿de cuánto fue el cheque?-  
  
-¿ah?-  
  
-Bah...tonto....¿cuánto le pagaste a Jordan para que dijera eso de ti?-  
  
-él no me pagó- contestó Lee-sabes Malfoy....creo que estas celoso-  
  
-Eso si que....  
  
-Jóvenes-dijo la voz de Mc gonagall atrás de ellos-¿algún problema?  
  
-n-no...profesora-  
  
-Me alegra, ahora apúrense que lo último que queremos es que se encuentren con esos Hobbits.....  
  
-y eso es exactamente lo que intentamos-murmuró Ron  
  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade y por primera vez notaron que el grupo de estudiante no pasaba de 15, Harry supuso que los que fueron fue porque necesitaban algo y por sus caras no les agradaba la idea de estar ahí  
  
-Jóvenes-dijo Mc Gonagall-tienen 3 horas, al pasarlas los veremos aquí y si algo o alguien los molesta...lancen luces rojas de sus varitas...hasta entonces- y se fue  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron a comprar útiles alejándose de Honeyducks y Las Tres Escobas  
  
-Bien....llegó al hora-dijo Harry  
  
-Creo que iremos primero por el hobbit...-dijo Hermione, y se dirigieron a Honeydukes. Al llegar vieron como el dueño salía enfadado  
  
-De nuevo.....¡ah! –exclamó al verlos-chicos...me harían un favor....¡Por Dios!, ¿eres Harry Potter?-  
  
-ah...si-  
  
-encantado, simplemente encantado-dijo dándole la mano-y ¿podría el famoso Harry Potter hacerme un favor?-  
  
-por supuesto-  
  
-Podrían cuidar mi tienda mientras voy a denunciar que de nuevo están desapareciendo dulces-les dijo, ellos intercambiaron miradas sombrías-ya vuelvo....ah y si lo desean pueden tomar gratis los dulces que quieran....sólo que no exageren....de por si se están acabando....-dijo mientras se iba  
  
-¡Dulces!-exclamó Ron feliz  
  
-espera.....cielos tu debes ser pariente de un hobbit....-dijo Hermione- Harry, ponte tu capa y ve si hay alguien adentro...nosotros te cubriremos-  
  
Harry tomó su capa y revisando que nadie los viera se la puso, el dueño dejo entreabierta la puerta y eso le facilitó la entrada. El lugar estaba completamente vacío...de pronto de la nada un hombrecillo con la descripción que Hermione les había dado de un Hobbit la otra noche apareció, Harry se preguntó si tendría también él una capa y si lo habría visto....pero el hobbit reía para sí mismo  
  
-Grandioso....ese hombre ha caído otra vez-dijo el hobbit-veamos....unos dulces más.....ah...necesito ayuda-y diciendo esto tiro al suelo el montón de dulces y llamó al armario-eh....¡Merry....Pippin!..necesito ayuda acá- del armario salieron dos Hobbits muy parecidos a el primero, sólo que éste tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los otros 2 lo tenían castaño claro y estaban más robustos que el primero  
  
-demasiado para ti ¿cierto Frodo?-dijo uno de ellos  
  
-si, apúrense antes de que llegue el hombre-contestó Frodo-Merry llévate esas cajas y tu Pippin esas bolsas....yo me llevaré el resto-y los 2 hobbits las tomaron lo suyo y se precipitaron a la salida...pasaron junto a lado de Harry  
  
-ah...Frodo....no hay moros en la costa ¿verdad?-dijo Pippin  
  
-no lo creo-dijo Frodo, los hobbits salieron de la tienda, Harry se preguntó que pasaría cuando vean a Ron y a Hermione, pero los hobbits salieron corriendo sin ningún problema, Harry se preguntó que pasaría  
  
-y esto para Sam....-dijo Frodo, Harry se preguntó que hacer  
  
-oye-dijo quitándose la capa, el hobbit lo volteó a ver muy preocupado y sin más se puso un anillo y desapreció, Harry agudizó el oído y no escucho nada-sabes yo también me pudo hacer invisible....con esto-dijo poniéndose la capa  
  
-wow-se oyó  
  
-sólo quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Harry quitándose la capa  
  
-¿qué?-dijo Frodo quitándose el anillo  
  
-bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Gandalf nos trajo-  
  
-¿nos?-  
  
-sí, a mi y a 7 amigos: Merry, Pippin, Sam son Hobbits como yo; Aragorn y Boromir son hombres; Gimli es un enano y Legolas un elfo –  
  
-ya veo, y..¿todos son amigables?-  
  
-claro...mientras no seas un enemigo-  
  
-y...este tal Gandalf ¿qué es?-  
  
-él, es un mago-  
  
-¿en serio?, yo también-  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-si, mira-Harry señalo las cajas que Frodo había tomado-Wingardum Leviosa-e hizo que las cajas se elevaran  
  
-wow-dijo Frodo observando las cajas-de casualidad tu..¿estás en Hog....Hogarts....?  
  
-Hogwarts-corrigió Harry- si ahí estudio, ¿cómo sabes de ella?  
  
-Gandalf me lo dijo, dice que tiene una amigo...Dombol....Dumble....ag...-  
  
-Dumbledore, es el director....¿conoce a ese tal Gandalf?  
  
-Gandalf es muy conocido-  
  
-Mmmm...talvez venga en Historia de la Magia....le preguntaré a Hermione-  
  
-¿Hermione?-  
  
-Es una amiga, esta allá afuera-dijo y señalo la puerta por dónde un hombre con sombrero puntiagudo entro con los hobbits que acababan de salir tomados por las orejas, detrás de él Ron y Hermione se asomaban curiosos  
  
-oho...-murmuró Frodo  
  
-Así que....-dijo el hombre que se parecía mucho a Dumbledore-me desobedecieron y después de las advertencias que les di...siguieron robando dulces-  
  
-¡es que saben tan deliciosos!-dijo Pippin  
  
-queríamos unos cuántos más-sollozó Merry  
  
-¿unos cuántos? O ¿unas cuántas cajas?-dijo el hombre, sus ojos pasaron a cada uno de los hobbits  
  
-lo siento Gandalf-dijo Frodo  
  
-Por supuesto que lo sientes-dijo Gandalf-Dumbledore nos invita a un banquete mañana en la noche..y ustedes dándonos mala fama-Harry miro a Ron y Hermione que parecían tan sorprendidos como él  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo una voz  
  
-ah...Legolas...-dijo Gandalf-estos hobbits hicieron de las suyas otra vez  
  
-Legolas-murmuró Harry, ese era el elfo del que Frodo había hablado, no se parecía a Dobby....este era alto, rubio, delgado....y los ojos de Harry pararon en Hermione...lo veía como si viera al hombre más lindo del universo...un poco más y se le salía la baba, mientras que Ron lo miraba extrañado  
  
-Llévatelos-dijo Gandalf, y los hobbits se fueron con Legolas, Frodo volteo a ver a Harry y murmuró un adiós. De pronto Gandalf vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione  
  
-Pequeños hechiceros-dijo, ninguno de los 3 supo que decir, pero no importó ya que Dumbledore llegó:  
  
-¡Gandalf!-exclamó  
  
-¡Albus!-dijo Gandalf abrasándolo-¡qué gusto volverte a ver amigo!-  
  
-Veo que ya conociste a mis estudiantes: los jóvenes Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley y la señorita Hermione Granger-  
  
-Encantado-  
  
-Igualmente-  
  
-El señor Gandalf asistirá al banquete de esta noche-  
  
-oh...grandioso-  
  
-Espero verlos ahí-  
  
-Igualmente-dijeron y vieron como Dumbledore y Gandalf se marchaban  
  
-¡Dulces!-exclamó Ron y cogió una de esas cajas-Harry metela en tu bolsa, Hermione tú llévate estos dulces...y yo me llevaré estas bolsas-y salieron de Honeydukes  
  
-¿banquete?.....¿qué banquete?-preguntó Harry  
  
-no supieron....-dijo Hermione-Dumbledore lo dijo en le desayuno...¿dónde estuvieron?-  
  
-dormí hasta tarde-  
  
-fui con Fred y George-  
  
-ash....mejor ya vámonos....- 


	4. El Gran Banquete

Aquí esta el 4to. Capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos, (se lo dedico a Edith) léanlo y dejen muchos R/R  
  
Capitulo 4.-"El gran Banquete"  
  
Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor se oía un gran bullicio....más de lo normal  
  
-¿Oíste la noticia?-  
  
-Los Hobbits vendrán-  
  
-¿y esos muggles?-  
  
.Dicen que llevan armas-  
  
Y así una y otra vez  
  
-¡¿cómo que no les diste los dulces?!-exclamaron los gemelos  
  
-ya les dije que no están aquí por gusto...ese tal Gandalf los trajo-repuso Harry  
  
-Bueno, y ¿el Elfo?-  
  
-es inofensivo..¿verdad Hermione?-  
  
-si que lo es-dijo Hermione con un suspiro  
  
-¿qué tienes?-dijo molesto Ron  
  
-ah....nada....¿por qué lo dices?-  
  
-no por nada-  
  
-Ron a mi parece que ese Elfo te la esta bajando-  
  
-¿¡QUÉ?!-exclamaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
-nada...ya supérenlo-dijo Harry hastiado-como si no fuera obvio...-murmuró  
  
-¡Harry!, Harry-exclamó una voz conocida  
  
-No.....no ahora-  
  
-Harry, ¿es cierto que estuviste ahí cuando el hobbit estaba robando Honeydukes?-dijo emocionado Colin  
  
-¿por qué a mi...?-dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cara- c..cómo.....¿cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-recuerda Harry....eso que pasó en Honeydukes es confidencial.....-  
  
-así que prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabe-repuso TODO el gran comedor  
  
-oooh.....-exclamó Harry  
  
-Harry, ese hob...hobbi....lo que sea....¿te hizo daño?-dijo Dennis junto a Colin  
  
-¡SON INOFENSIVOS!.... con una fregada-gritó Harry  
  
Y así pasó la mitad del Domingo.....Harry dándole explicaciones a media escuela mientras se dirigía con Hermione y Ron a la sala común...finalmente llegaron pero la suerte no mejoró...  
  
-Jóvenes-la Mc gonagall estaba dando un anuncio- esta noche es especial, nos visitarán amigos del profesor Dumbledore...se alojarán en las casas, ¿De qué modo?, eso no lo sé. Si alguno de ellos queda en Gryffindor quiero que los traten lo mejor que puedan...cómo si fueran unos de sus compañeros..  
  
-¿cómo uno de nuestros compañeros, eh?-dijo maliciosamente Fred y se puso a hablar con George y Lee.  
  
-Prefecta Granger, tu trabajo consistirá en que nadie en la torre Gryffindor los moleste y digo NADIE-mirando a los gemelos y a Lee que cuchichiaban y reían-los va a molestar...eso es todo....ahora vayan a arreglarse....los queremos presentables-  
  
-Profesora....¿hay que usar la túnica de gala?...ya qué cómo no avisaron de traerla cómo el año pasado...la dejé en casa-  
  
-No-dijo la Mc gonagall, Ron suspiró-pero deben usar su túnica negra....los quiero bien presentables....hasta entonces-y se retiró .  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Finalmente llegó la hora y todos arreglados y limpios bajaron al gran comedor y tomaron sus lugares en sus mesas correspondientes. Todos estaban alegres y un poco curiosos, todos excepto los gemelos:  
  
-¿¡cómo se atreve a invitar a esos hobbits-roba-dulces?!-exclamaron enojados-espero que sea una buena razón...o si no....-y sonrieron maliciosamente  
  
Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que Dumbledore hablaba con Gandalf  
  
-Miren ahí esta Gandalf-les dijo a Ron y Hermione  
  
-Vaya...se parecen entre los 2-observó Ron  
  
-Yo diría que son gemelos...a excepción de las barbas, las ropas...y el hecho de que Dumbledore usa lentes-dijo Hermione, en ese momento Dumbledore se paró y todo el gran comedor guardó silencio  
  
-Supongo que se preguntarán a que se debe este banquete, bien...cómo ya saben mi amigo Gandalf ha venido a visitarme, pero viene acompañado de amigos y a eso se debe el banquete de hoy. Bien, basta de explicaciones y demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados-y diciendo esto señaló la puerta, todos los estudiantes miraron en esa dirección de ésta...pero nadie entró y se escuchó el murmullo de todo el Gran Comedor, algunos de Slytherin se burlaban de Dumbledore y Gandalf que miraban confusos la puerta que no se abría...pero de repente esta se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre alto, delgado de cabellos negros y de aspecto feroz y brusco y llevaba una espada, lo seguía un enano de cabellos pelirrojos con una hacha, al verlos algunos de Slytherin se burlaron de su tamaño, algunos otros hacían criticas y por todo el gran comedor se escucharon murmullos, pero se calló de nuevo cuando entró un joven alto, delgado, de cabellos rubios, muy apuesto, aunque tenía las orejas un poco alargadas, todas la chicas lo siguieron con la mirada y la boca abierta casi saliéndose la baba, entre ellas Hermione, y Harry vio como Ron se ponía rojo mientras miraba a Hermione, al igual que Fred que le echaba miradas fulminantes a Angelina, pero a estas cómo a todas las demás les importó poco.  
  
Después de él, entró otro hombre, muy parecido al primero pero este tenía el cabello castaño y llevaba un cuerno de mármol en una de sus manos, casi nadie lo vio ya que la mayoría de las chicas veían al joven apuesto que se sentaba a lado del enano y le decía algo, aparentemente se sentía incómodo por tantas miradas, pero la atención se recuperó cuando entraron 2 hombrecillos, medio gordillos que Harry reconoció como Merry y Pippin, ellos miraban curiosos a todos los estudiantes y los estudiante los miraban igual a ellos  
  
-¿esos son los mentados Hobbits?-murmuró George  
  
-si-respondió Harry-pero faltan 2 creo....-y miró hacia la puerta dónde Frodo y otro Hobbit de pelo castaño se asomaban-mira....ese es Frodo y....supongo que ese es Sam-  
  
Sam y Frodo entraron en el Gran Comedor, pero no sin antes recibir burlas de los de Slytherin  
  
-Mira Hermione, esos son....-le dijo Ron-¿Hermione?, ¡Hermione!-Hermione seguía embobada viendo al joven, Ron se molestó  
  
-Huy Ron, ¿acaso el güerito te quitó a tu novia?-le dijo George  
  
-Ja, ja, ja-rió Ron sarcásticamente  
  
Finalmente Sam y Frodo llegaron a la mesa de profesores y se sentaron a lado de Merry y Pippin  
  
-Bien, estos son nuestros invitados-dijo Dumbledore-Aragorn-señaló al hombre de cabellos negros, que le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-y Boromir-y señaló al de castaño, que imitó el movimiento del primero-ellos son hombres, muggles como los llamaríamos nosotros, sólo que ellos son valientes y buenos de corazón...ah, y claro...creen en la magia. Gimli-y señaló al enano, quién lo miró y le hizo una reverencia:  
  
-Encantado-dijo Gimli, Dumbledore le sonrió  
  
-Él, es un enano –aclaró Dumbledore, al ver las burlas de los Slytherin dijo-cuidado, tiene una hacha y puede utilizarla-algunos pocos rieron- Legolas-y señaló al joven quien lo reverenció y en ese momento se escuchó una gran murmullo de chicas por todo el Gran Comedor, Ron no podía estar más rojo, pero Harry pronto adoptó el mismo color al ver a Cho diciéndole algo a una compañera mientras miraba elocuentemente a Legolas-él es un elfo- y en ese momento se escuchó un ¡¿qué?! Por todo el Gran Comedor-pero como ya habrán notado, no es un elfo doméstico....digamos que él es de una raza más humana y noble...ah y finalmente los Hobbits....Meriadoc, Peregrin, Frodo y Samsagaz  
  
-Hola, ¿qué tal?-saludaron Merry y Pippin mientras Gandalf murmuraba algo y se llevaba una mano a la cara  
  
-Bien, ellos se hospedarán en nuestras casas-dijo Dumbledore y un Gran Murmullo se escucho en el Gran Comedor-¿Qué cómo lo harán?, de la misma forma que ustedes....usaran el Sombrero Seleccionador. 


	5. La ceremonia de selección

El quinto capítulo....disculpen que no los acomode como ustedes quieran...pero imagínense....aparte si los pongo en determinada casa por algo será....R/R  
  
Capitulo 5.- "La ceremonia de selección"  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los invitados junto con todo el Gran Comedor  
  
-Lo que escucharon-dijo tranquilo Dumbledore-Eso va también para ti Gandalf-  
  
-A...albus-dijo Gandalf-creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso-  
  
-Si, bueno decidí que lo usarás-dijo sonriendo, Gandalf iba a protestar pero se detuvo al ver como la Mc Gonagall traía el Sombrero Seleccionador  
  
-Ah.....-dijo el sombrero y los invitados se asombraron-¿qué día es....? aún falta para el siguiente curso-  
  
-Verás.....surgió un asuntito y te necesitamos-le dijo Dumbledore  
  
-De acuerdo....pero no tengo canción....y ¿a quién se la cantaré?-  
  
-Se la cantarás a estos caballeros-  
  
-Oh...vaya...dame un momento...¿si?....- dijo el Sombrero y se puso a "pensar"-mmm...listo....  
  
1.1.1 Hace tal vez mil años  
  
Que me cortaron, ahormaron y me cosieron.  
  
Oh podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
  
Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar  
  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
  
Y puedo superarlos a todos.  
  
La historia de mi creación te diré:  
  
Había entonces cuatro magos de fama  
  
De los que la memoriales nombres guarda:  
  
El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;  
  
El bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;  
  
Del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;  
  
Y el ancho Slytherin, de los pantanos.  
  
Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño;  
  
Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios  
  
Para educar jóvenes brujos.  
  
Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.  
  
Luego cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores  
  
Fundó una casa diferente  
  
Para los diferentes caracteres  
  
de su alumnado:  
  
Podrás pertenecer a Gryffindor  
  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
  
Ponen a aparte a los de Gryffindor  
  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
  
Donde son justos y leales.  
  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
  
De verdad no temen al trabajo pesado.  
  
O tal vez la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
  
Siempre encontrarán ahí a sus semejantes.  
  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
  
Encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos.  
  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
  
Para lograr sus fines.  
  
Estando aún con vida  
  
Se repartieron a cuántos venían,  
  
Pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo  
  
Cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos  
  
Y en el hoyo?  
  
Fue Gryffindor el qué halló el modo:  
  
Me levantó de su cabeza,  
  
Y los cuatro metieron en mí algo de su sesera  
  
Para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primera.  
  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante  
  
Ahora ponme sobre las orejas  
  
No me equivoco nunca:  
  
Echaré un vistazo a tu mente  
  
¡y te diré de qué casa eres!  
  
El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, los invitados estaban impresionados y aplaudían sonriendo  
  
-Cuando los nombre pasarán a probarse el sombrero-dijo la Mc Gonagall, todos intercambiaron miradas  
  
-Aragorn-dijo la profesora, un poco confundido Aragorn pasó al frente, se sentó en el banquito y se puso el sombrero  
  
-Difícil, tienes valor, oh si que lo tienes-le dijo la voz del sombrero en su cabeza-También tienes sabiduría....y te gusta trabajar duro y tienes una gran fortaleza....tienes de todo un poco....¿qué tendrás de más?....déjame ver....Oh si lo veo....eres un ¡Hufflepuff!-y en ese instante la mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en gritos mientras el confundido Aragorn se iba a sentar  
  
-Boromir-dijo Mc Gonagall, Boromir se sentó en el banquito  
  
-Vaya....así que eres codicioso....Oh si que lo eres....veo que te gusta lograr tus metas e ideas por todos los medios...sin duda eres un ¡Slytherin!-la mesa de Slytherin aplaudió con desánimo  
  
-Tenía que tocarnos un sangre sucia-murmuró Malfoy  
  
-Frodo-nombró Mc Gonagall, Frodo fue y se sentó en el banquito con los pies colgando, al ponerse el sombrero, éste le cubrió todo lo que llamamos cara y parte del cuello desatando risas de los estudiantes que Frodo no llegó a escuchar  
  
-Mmmm...¿qué eres tú?....seas lo que seas eres valeroso y leal....pero hay una codicia que no me puedo explicar en ti.....hace tiempo tuve también este dilema..¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?...¿que prefieres tú?-  
  
-Con el niño de Honeydukes- murmuró Frodo sin saber porque  
  
-Así que con Harry Potter ¿eh?...bueno creo que tú y él harán un buen equipo...que así sea....¡Gryffindor!-la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en gritos y aplausos y Harry se levantó para darle la mano a Frodo ignorando las miradas de odio de los gemelos  
  
-Bienvenido-le dijo  
  
-Es un placer-dijo Frodo sentándose  
  
-Gandalf-llamó la Mc Gonagall, Gandalf se paró lanzándole una mirada de odio a Dumbledore quien se reía  
  
-Oh, difícil muy difícil....una gran valentía hay en ti...pero también una gran sabiduría...veo que rehúsas a que te lea la mente...¿sabes?...yo lo veo todo...sí todo esta aquí en tu cabeza...y lo veo....sí, aquí esta.....una gran sabiduría.....¡Ravenclaw!-la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con ganas, después de todo no todos los días un amigo de Dumbledore se hospeda en una casa de Hogwarts  
  
-Gimli- dijo la Mc Gonagall, Gimli se puso el sombrero que apenas le entró gracias a ese casco que traía  
  
-Un gran trabajador ¿eh?...muy fácil..se exactamente que hacer contigo.....¡Hufflepuff!-esta vez la mesa de Hufflepuff no aplaudió con tanto entusiasmo  
  
-Legolas-dijo la Mc Gonagall, cuando este se paró todas y digo TODAS la chicas cruzaron los dedos  
  
-Vaya...una gran sabiduría, al igual que una gran lealtad y valentía....ustedes si que son difíciles...un gran coraje veo también....¿dónde te pondré?....algo me dice que tu lugar esta en...¡Ravenclaw!-en la mesa de Ravenclaw se escucharon principalmente gritos de chicas, Legolas bajó incómodo ante las miradas de ilusión de las de Ravenclaw y las de odio de las demás casas, se sentó en el único lugar libre: a lado de Cho, Harry se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Ron y enseñó los dientes, Ron se rió pero su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de odio cuando vio a Hermione suspirando y mirando tristemente a la mesa de Ravenclaw  
  
-Meriadoc-dijo la Mc Gonagall frunciendo el ceño-que nombres tan raros- murmuró, Merry se paró mientras decía algo a Pippin y se dirigió al banquito sonriendo, se puso el sombrero que le cubrió hasta los hombros  
  
-Otro de estos...veo en ti que no te gusta trabajar...un poco sabio....nada codicioso...a menos que se trate de...¿comida?...así que saliste glotón....Oh vaya...que gran valentía y una gran lealtad....bien que sea...¡Gryffindor!-Harry y Frodo aplaudieron con unas fuerzas increíbles, Merry bajó sonriente y se sentó a lado de Frodo mientras los gemelos lo veían con odio  
  
-Peregrin-dijo la Mc Gonagall hastiada, Pippin se puso el sombrero  
  
-Difícil....poco trabajador...vaya, que poca sabiduría...supongo que podemos descartar a Ravenclaw y a Hufflepuff.....muy poco codicioso....ya lo tengo....¡Gryffindor!-La mesa de Gryffindor apenas si aplaudió ¡ya eran 3 hobbits!, Pippin se sentó junto a Merry y saludó a Frodo, los gemelos estaban furiosos  
  
-Samsagaz-llamó la Mc Gonagall y en cuanto vio que éste era el último suspiró, alzó los ojos y tiró el pergamino, Sam extrañado se sentó  
  
-Oh una gran e increíble lealtad....también veo muchas valentía...muy fácil.....¡Gryffindor!-este fue el colmo, la mesa ya ni siquiera aplaudió, los gemelos no lo soportaron más, había 4 hobbits-roba-dulces, como ellos los llamaban, en su mesa  
  
-Bien eso es todo...ahora a comer-dijo Dumbledore y como de costumbre las mesas se llenaron de majares que hicieron babear a los hobbits  
  
-Soy Frodo Bolsón-se presento Frodo, ahora que lo pensaba Harry, ellos nunca se presentaron  
  
-Soy Harry Potter-dijo y se estrecharon las manos  
  
-Es un placer-dijo tranquilo Frodo-Ellos son Samsagaz Gamyi, mi jardinero, Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, mis amigos  
  
-Encantado-dijo Harry saludando los hobbits-Ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga, y él es Ron Wesley, mi mejor amigo, ah y ellos son sus hermanos: Fred y George-quienes no se veían encanados de ver a los hobbits  
  
-Saben este banquete me recuerda a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo-dijo Frodo  
  
-¿Bilbo?-preguntó Hermione dejando finalmente de mirar la mesa de Ravenclaw  
  
-Es mi tío, hizo una fiesta cuando cumplió los 111 años-  
  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver con este banquete?-  
  
-Que era muy parecido-dijo Frodo sonriendo-Hasta que Merry y Pippin volaron ese cohete-y Merry y Pippin se empezaron a reir  
  
-¿volaron un cohete?-exclamaron los gemelos  
  
-adentro de una tienda-explico Sam moviendo negativamente la cabeza  
  
-ah, eso es de principiantes-dijo Fred  
  
-¿y qué es de avanzados según ustedes?-preguntó molesto Pippin  
  
-Nosotros explotamos todo tipo de cosas-dijo superiormente George  
  
-De hecho como este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts...explotaremos algo especial-dijo maliciosamente Fred  
  
-Grandioso, me gustaría ayudarlos-se ofreció Merry  
  
-Yo también-dijo Pippin  
  
-Grandioso, los hobbits más irresponsables y bromistas de toda la Comarca harán estragos aquí-dijo Sam  
  
-¿los más irresponsables y bromistas de toda la Comarca?-preguntó Fred  
  
-En efecto-dijo Frodo  
  
-No sé George, estos tipos ya me simpatizaron-dijo Fred  
  
-Tal vez debamos aceptar su ayuda, ¿qué dicen?-dijo George a los hobbits  
  
-No hay ningún inconveniente-dijeron los hobbits  
  
-Bien, que sea un trato, de ahora en adelante seremos socios-dijeron los gemelos estrechando las manos de los hobbits  
  
-Esto no puede ser bueno-dijo Frodo-¿qué tan bromistas son ellos?-  
  
-Dios, si Merry y Pippin son tan bromistas como ellos....de esto no saldrá nada bueno-dijo Harry  
  
-Así es simples mortales-exclamó George-de ahora en adelante dejaremos de ser 2 y seremos 4.....La era de las bromas ha empezado-y los 4 se pusieron a reír como locos, los demás solo menearon la cabeza.  
  
Y así transcurrió el gran banquete hasta que Dumbledore se volvió a parar  
  
-Y ahora, a descansar y dormir. Les pido a los prefectos que lleven a sus huéspedes a sus respectivas casas. Eso es todo, hasta mañana-  
  
-Síganme-les dijo Hermione  
  
-¿ella es la prefecta?-preguntó Sam  
  
-si-respondió Harry  
  
-¿y qué es una prefecta?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Digámoslo así:-dijo Ron-es como el subjefe de la casa y usualmente son los alumnos más estudiosos y buenos-  
  
-Oh, vaya-dijo Pippin  
  
-Yo les recomendaría alejarse de ella cuando vayan a hacer una broma, no les irá nada bien-dijo Harry  
  
-Y..¿cuánto tiempo se quedarán?-preguntó Fred  
  
-No lo sabemos-dijo Frodo-Todo depende de Gandalf  
  
-Mmmm...ya veo-dijo George-Habrá que apurarnos  
  
-Ustedes deberán aprender la contraseña-les dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron frente al retrato de la señora gorda-Así cada vez que quieran entrar a la sala Común de Gryffindor tendrán que decirla-  
  
-Eso si es que logramos llegar-dijo Frodo-este lugar parece una laberinto  
  
-Así es al principio, luego se ubicarán-les dijo Ron  
  
-¿cuál es la contraseña?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Password-dijo Hermione y el cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió-Ah y otra cosa, esta prohibido decirle a sus amigo la ubicación de la casa, así como a ellos la suya, excepto tal vez a Legolas-y entró, Ron refunfuño mientras entraba  
  
-Compartirán sus dormitorios con los señores Harry y Ronald-dijo la Mc Gonagall, que sorpresivamente apareció  
  
-Grandioso-dijo Harry y los condujo a la habitación 


	6. Quidditch

Ok este es el sexto cap. Como ya saben ningun personaje me pertenece (exceptuando los que yo inventé y que por tanto ustedes no conocen) pertenecen a JK Rowling Y JRR Tolkien independientemente y blablabla...espero les agrade y R/R  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6.- "Quidditch"  
  
Frodo se levantó y miró a su alrededor, Harry y Ron no estaban y con buena razón ya que era Lunes por la mañana y tenían clases. Su mirada se detuvo en sus 3 amigos que dormían plácidamente, pero casi al instante Sam se despertó  
  
-Buenos días señor Frodo-  
  
-Buenos días Sam-  
  
-Hua....Buenos días-dijo Merry despertándose  
  
-¿Dónde están todos?-  
  
-Supongo que en clases-  
  
-¿Y Pippin?-preguntó Merry y sus ojos se detuvieron en un Pippin que de seguro dormía en el séptimo cielo  
  
-Tengo hambre-  
  
-De seguro el desayuno se ha acabado ya-dijo Frodo tristemente  
  
-¿¡Desayuno?!-gritó Pippin levantándose  
  
-Tarde, muy tarde-dijo una voz  
  
-¡Gandalf!-  
  
-Buenos días bellos durmientes-dijo un Gandalf sonriente  
  
-Creí que no podías entrar-dijo Pippin  
  
-Hasta creen que un mago como yo va a obedecer a otro mago-dijo y soltó una carcajada-Tengan mis hambrientos hobbits- e hizo aparecer una bandeja con desayunos exquisitos  
  
Los hobbits comieron a más no poder ya que la comida no se acababa, sino seguía apareciendo continuamente, pero para cuando terminaron su desayuno Gandalf había desaparecido así que bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor dónde un grupo de estudiantes de 4to. Año tomaban su hora libre  
  
-Te digo Collin sólo hay que buscar quién más se quiera unir a el club y lo formaremos de inmediato-dijo secretamente Ginny, pero los hobbits tenían buen oído así que escucharon  
  
-Pero Ginny, ¿y si Harry se enoja?-  
  
-Cómo le va a enojar tener un club de fans, digo después de todo su novia será la presidenta-  
  
-¿Cho Chang se unirá?-  
  
-¡Claro que no idiota!, YO soy su novia-  
  
-¿en serio?....¿Desde cuándo?-  
  
-Bueno....muy pronto...acaso no viste cómo Cho babeaba por ese elfo...ahora se diría que tengo el camino libre-  
  
-Si tú lo dices-  
  
-Ahora todo lo qu-y las palabras de Ginny se cortaron al ver a los hobbits- Eh..Collin hora de irse..tenemos clase-  
  
-Pero tenemos pociones hasta dentro de media hora-  
  
-¡Vamonos!-y Ginny lo jaló hasta el agujero  
  
-¿De que demonios hablaban?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Ni idea-  
  
-¡Eh...miren quienes llegaron!-dijo Frodo al tiempo que Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban a la sala común-  
  
-Hola chicos-les saludó Harry  
  
-¿Qué hacen?-les preguntó Ron  
  
-Nada en realidad-dijo Sam  
  
-Tenemos buenas noticias-les dijo Hermione  
  
-Grandioso-dijo Pippin  
  
-Han alargado las vacaciones de Pascua por su visita-dijo sonriente Harry  
  
-¡Empiezan este viernes!-Gritó Ron  
  
-Y todos iremos este fin de semana a jugar quidditch, he hecho que la profesora Mc Gonagall nos firme una autorización para el sábado en la mañana-dijo Fred saliendo de la nada  
  
-¿Qudditch?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Qué Harry se los explique, tenemos clase de Herbología...ah y sus otros amigos están invitados-dijo George y se alejó con Fred  
  
-¿Qudditch?-volvió a repetir Frodo  
  
Y para no hacerlo largo Harry les explicó lo que era el quidditch, los hobbits se impresionaron y se entusiasmaron en jugar. Después de una conversación sobre los partidos que ha jugado Harry, resaltado el de segundo año, tuvieron que partir a transformaciones.  
  
Entonces los hobbits decidieron explorar Hogwarts y salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor. Aparentemente a los demás se les ocurrió lo mismo porque se los encontraron en los pasillos, y así después de perderse un poco por los pasillos del castillo la compañía exploró Hogwarts, los hobbits les contaron lo del quidditch y para su agrado la compañía se entusiasmo también.  
  
Así pasó la semana con los chicos atareados con los deberes, la compañía explorando Hogwarts, los pasillos abarrotados de chicas siguiendo a Legolas, fotografiándolo, mandándole cartas..etc y las constantes visitas de los hobbits a Hagrid ya que habían entablado gran amistad con él, sobre todo cuando Frodo le contó el encuentro de Bilbo con aquél dragón en las montañas nubladas. Y finalmente llegó el día, todos estaban entusiasmados y se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.  
  
Una vez en el campo se escucharon montones de ¡wow! Y ¡ah! Por parte de la compañía  
  
-Es grandioso-  
  
-Lo sé-dijo una voz desconocida, era Lee Jordan  
  
-¡Lee!-exclamó Ron  
  
-Hola hermano-le respondió éste  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-No sé si te diste cuenta pero les falta un jugador-dijo Lee  
  
-¿ah?....1,2,3...Harry, Frodo.....5,6,7,.....¡ah es cierto!-  
  
-Pues aquí está su hombre-dijo Lee  
  
-¿y cómo nos dividiremos?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Bueno, es obvio que Fred y George serán golpeadores y Harry buscador-dijo Ron  
  
-Hagámoslo al azar-sugirió George. Y los equipos quedaron así:  
  
Equipo 1.  
  
Cazadores:  
  
-Aragorn  
  
-Ron  
  
-Sam  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Guardián  
  
-Boromir  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2 Golpeadores  
  
-Merry  
  
-Pippin  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3 Buscador  
  
-Legolas  
  
Equipo 2.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.4 Cazadores  
  
-Hermione  
  
-Lee  
  
-Frodo  
  
1.1.1.1.1.5 Guardián  
  
-Gimli  
  
1.1.1.1.1.6 Golpeadores  
  
-Fred  
  
-George  
  
1.1.1.1.1.7 Buscador  
  
-Harry  
  
-¿Y cómo se llamarán los equipos?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Buena pregunta. Inventémosle un nombre-sugirió Harry.  
  
El equipo de Harry se llamó: El equipo de la Tierra Media, mientras que el de Ron, tal como lo supuso Harry, se llamó: Los Chudley Cannons. Al escucharlo Fred y George se rieron como locos, Hermione levantó los ojos y Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a el equipo de Ron que no entendía por que la risa y Lee dijo:  
  
-Si juegan como ellos, ya ganamos-  
  
Y el partido comenzó. Lee y los gemelos consiguieron suficientes escobas para todos, pero no fue lo que esperaron  
  
-¡¿Escobas?!-exclamó Boromir  
  
-Si, en eso se juega-le dijo Hermione  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo?-preguntó Frodo  
  
-Harry muéstrales-dijo Fred  
  
-De acuerdo- y Harry montó su Saeta de Fuego y se elevó, no sin antes escuchar exclamaciones de asombro, y dio varias vueltas al estadio. Al bajar recibió aplausos y miradas de asombro  
  
-Pero...en mi vida en montado una escoba-dijo Pippin  
  
-Pippin, ni si quiera has usado una en tu vida-dijo Merry y todos rieron  
  
-Es cierto, ustedes no saben volar-dijo Harry  
  
-Es muy fácil-dijo Ron y aclarándose la garganta imitó a Madame Hooch- Put your hand over the broomstick and say: up  
  
-¡up!-dijeron todos los magos y se echaron a reír ante la mirada de duda de la compañía  
  
-Sí, cómo cuando Hermione corrigió a Ron-dijo Harry e imitó a Hermione (con acento inglés)- It´s L-e-v-i-ó-s-a, no L-e-v-i-o-s-á-- y de nuevo todos se rieron antes las miradas anonadas de la compañía  
  
-Sí, y como olvidar los gritos de desesperación de Harry en aquél partido de quidditch de segundo año –y Hermione se puso a gritar esquizofrénicamente- ¡NO!, ¡NO PLEASE!, EVERYONE, BUT NO LOCKHART ....¡PLEASE!.....MISS POMFREY......¡HELP!, ¡HELP!....¡AHHH!....¡MY ARM!- y de nuevo todos se echaron a reír  
  
-Yo no grité así-dijo Harry recuperándose de el ataque de risa  
  
-Cómo sea....ah y cuánd-Fred fue callado por una codazo de Lee que vio las miradas de la compañía, los magos recuperaron la compostura y Hermione dijo  
  
-Este....en que estábamos....-  
  
-En lo de aprender a volar-  
  
-Oh..eso es fácil..las escobas son como caballos...huelen el miedo...así que extiendan su mano sobre la escoba y digan firmemente: ¡arriba!-dijo Harry  
  
Todos lo hicieron y los primeros en lograrlos fueron Aragorn y Legolas, seguidos por Gimli y Boromir, Frodo también los logró fácilmente, Merry lo hizo después de varios intentos (y haber dicho "arriba" en diferentes tonos, estados de ánimo e incluso en otros idiomas, cosa que divirtió a todos), a Pippin le sucedió lo mismo que a Ron, dijo "arriba" varias veces y finalmente las escoba accedió golpeándolo en el ojo, pero el pobre Sam no lo lograba  
  
-¡con fuerza!-dijo Fred  
  
-arriba-  
  
-¡más fuerte!- dijo George  
  
-Arriba-  
  
-¡cómo hombre!-gritó Lee  
  
-yo...soy un hobbit-  
  
-oh...lo siento.....¡cómo hobbit!-  
  
-¡Arriba!-  
  
-vamos Sam....cómo si fueras ah....¡un marinero!-dijo Ron y todos lo vieron con cara de What?, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Sam empezó a cantar con el tonito de la marina  
  
-Arriba-baba-baba-baba-  
  
-No seas estúpido Sam-dijo Pippin  
  
-lo siento-  
  
-Vamos Sam-dijo Frodo-imagina que....-y le susurró algo al oído qué funcionó porque Sam gritó ¡ARRIBA! y la escoba accedió  
  
-¿qué le dijiste?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Nada. Sólo que imaginara que Rosita lo estaba observando-  
  
-¿Quién es Rosita?-  
  
-La hobbit que le gusta a Sam-dijo Pippin  
  
-¡Pippin!-gritó Sam  
  
-¡Oops!...lo siento...pero es verdad..y ella ni siquiera escuchó...y dudo que alguno de ellos le cuente-dijo Pippin Sam solo gruño  
  
-Ah...el poder de las mujeres-dijo Fred  
  
-Hay una que hace que Fred se luzca en los partidos de quidditch-dijo George  
  
-Claro que hablamos de Angelina-dijo Lee guiñándole un ojo a George  
  
-¡Ea! Chicos...como supieron-exclamó Fred  
  
-Ash, ustedes los hombres son tan obvios algunas veces-dijo Hermione  
  
-Ustedes las mujeres también-le dijo Harry a Hermione señalando disimuladamente a Legolas, haciendo que ésta se pusiera roja de la pena, que Ron se pusiera rojo de celos y que los gemelos se pusieran rojos de la risa  
  
-Bueno..talvez seamos obvios pero hay mujeres despistadas que no se dan cuenta-dijo Lee señalando disimuladamente también a Hermione y Legolas – una indirecta diría yo-  
  
Esto hizo que Ron se pusiera más rojo que su cabello, al igual que los gemelos que parecían que iban a explotar y que Hermione tan Roja como Ron dijera  
  
-Cómo si Angelina no lo supiera-  
  
-¡¿Eh?!-Gritó Fred-¡¿ella sabe que me?!...bueno ustedes saben-  
  
-Sí, Fred ella sabe que te gusta al igual que todas las chicas de Gryffindor-  
  
-¡Ah!...¡no puede ser!-gritó Fred ante las risas de todos  
  
-Oigan mejor vamos a jugar de una vez- dijo Harry  
  
Al empezar a volar la compañía se sintió rara (sin olvidar los gritos de espanto de Sam y Gimli), pero después se acostumbraron y se pusieron a jugar.  
  
El juego fue de lo más divertido:  
  
Aragorn fue el mejor cazador que Harry había visto  
  
Ron no ayudaba mucho sino que distraía a todos  
  
Sam apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio  
  
Boromir era un excelente guardián  
  
Hermione se peleaba constantemente con Aragorn por las quaffles  
  
Lee se peleaba con Ron  
  
Frodo perseguía a Sam evitando que se cayera de la escoba, y ayudándolo a esquivar las bludgers que eran lanzadas locamente por Merry y Pippin que habían empezado una pelea con Fred y George y ninguno de los 4 protegía a sus equipos sino se atacaban solo entre ellos (con todo el equipo de por medio claro está, que recibía bludgers y batazos) y Harry y Legolas se vigilaban constantemente y buscaban la snitch. Después de unas 2 horas el marcador iba 70 a 70 y ya todos estaban cansados y hartos de recibir batazos por parte de los golpeadores así que decidieron dejárselos a los buscadores. Finalmente la snitch apareció, Harry y Legolas (que se demostró muy cuerdo con la escoba ) se lanzaron por ella pero al final sucedió lo más raro ambos atraparon la snitch, ambas manos apretaban la pelota y ambos pares de ojos se miraban perplejos  
  
-Supongo que es una empate-dijo Harry  
  
-Sí, lo es- dijo Legolas  
  
-No por mucho-dijo Ron y le arrebató la quaffle a Hermione y se fue a anotar ante las miradas perplejas de todos, anotó ya que el guardián no canalizaba todavía muy bien al situación-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Los Chudley Cannons ganan!!!!!!!!!- y el equipo se puso a festejar  
  
-Ah..Ron....esa era tu portería-dijo Fred  
  
-¡¿qué?!-dijo Ron y miró hacia dónde había anotado y vio a un enojado Boromir que le gruñía  
  
-Oops...-  
  
-Lo que quiere decir que ganamos-dijo Lee, y el equipo de la tierra media se puso a celebrar, mientras los Chudley Cannons rodeaban a Ron y le lanzaban miradas asesinas.  
  
Después de ese gran partido de quidditch se fueron a comer y encontraron el Gran Comedor casi vacío lo que los alegró y se sentaron tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor aunque tuvieran miembros de otras casa y se sentaron a hablar y comer.  
  
Aragorn dijo como todos en Hufflepuff le temía y los respetaban cosa que encontraba muy agradable y graciosa, y que había enseñado a un par de chicos que se le acercaron a usar la espada.  
  
Boromir dijo que todos en Slytherin lo miraban raro y le daban la vuelta cosa que no le agradó.  
  
Gimli dijo que a él también lo respetaban en Hufflepuff y que también había hablado a estudiantes sobre las minas y que éstos se habían maravillado y que dijeron que al salir de Hogwarts irían a las minas.  
  
Legolas contó lo incomodo que se sentía en Ravenclaw, dijo que millares de chicas lo miraban y una niña en especial lo perseguía que se llamaba Dany García y siempre le hablaba, coqueteaba, tomaba fotos y se peleaba con otra que lo había invitado a salir llamada Josefina Con, comentario que hizo que todos rieran y agregó el hecho que Gandalf se negó a dormir en esa casa, hecho que hizo reír a la compañía.  
  
Y los hobbits contaron sus aventuras en la sala de Gryffindor y sus visitas con Hagrid, Pippin estuvo a punto de decir lo del club de Ginny pero se detuvo al ver las miradas de advertencia de Frodo.  
  
Y así se la pasaron toda la comida, hasta que terminaron y se dispusieron a pasear por Hogwarts y acordaron en ir al día siguiente a Hogsmeade ya que Hermione necesitaba más pergaminos, Harry tinta y una nueva pluma, Ron un mapa para Astronomía y Lee y los gemelos bombas fétidas (necesitaban abastecerse para el día de su graduación) y los hobbits se morían por comer más dulces, así terminó es día. 


	7. De nuevo en Hogsmeade

Muy bien he aquí el nuevo capitulo como ya sabe ningún personaje me pertenece y bla bla bla (tampoco me pertenecen las marcas que aquí aparecen)...ok se lo de dedico a Ivy Trample (quién creó a Mya) y a lugia (quién me puso de pareja con Frodo). Ni intenten comprender esta dedicatoria (locuras mías) bueno no olviden los R/R  
  
Capitulo 7-. "De nuevo en Hogsmeade"  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente todos se quedaron de ver afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid para después irse a Hogsmeade  
  
-Por Dios, ¿no se pueden tardar más?-dijo un impaciente Aragorn, él, Boromir y Gimli llevaban uno 20 minutos esperando a los demás cuando por fin apareció Legolas  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó Gimli  
  
-Nada, es que la chica esa de la que les hable....Danny creo que se llamaba, aparentemente hoy regresaba a pasar las vacaciones con su familia....y quería que me fuera con ella o algo así-  
  
-Eso no te pudo retrasar tanto-  
  
-Si, tienes razón...después llegó la otra.....Josefina creo y se empezaron a agarrar a golpes e insultos porque ambas querían que me fuera con una de ellas....se estaban pelando por mi-  
  
-Huy, pero si es el Señor Modestia en persona....-dijo Aragorn riendo  
  
-Santas Minas...Al fin llegan-los 4 hobbits junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaban  
  
-Disculpen el retraso-dijo Hermione  
  
-Es que unas personitas no pueden dejar de comer-dijo Harry señalando a los hobbits que se peleaban con Ron por un pedazo de pastel  
  
-Sin olvidar que alguien se emocionó porque su padrino le mandó una carta- dijo Ron mientras luchaba contra Pippin ya que entre ellos 2 habían derrotado a Frodo, Sam y Merry  
  
-¿Quién es tu padrino?-dijo Boromir  
  
-Si, verán digamos que mi padrino es una persona que....fue acusada de algo que no hizo.....nosotros sabemos que él es bueno pero.....el Ministerio de Magia no lo cree, así que el se tiene que esconder de todos....- Harry vio que todos lo miraban intrigados  
  
-¿Y qué hizo?- preguntó Sam  
  
-Ah...es una larga historia....luego se las cuento....bueno pero el hecho es que el se ha mudado a "La Casa de los Gritos" en Hogsmeade junto con un amigo-  
  
-¿Lupin?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Exacto-  
  
-¿Quién es Lupin?-dijo Aragorn  
  
-Oh, es un ex profesor de Hogwarts, él nos aclaró que Sirius, mi padrino, era inocente y él y Sirius eran grandes amigos de mi padre.....la cosa es que ellos nos esperan en La Casa de los Gritos..-  
  
-¿Casa de los Gritos?-preguntó Gimli  
  
-No se asusten...ash...lo que sucede es que Lupin es un licantrópodo-  
  
-¿Licapodo?-dijo Frodo  
  
-Licantrópodo, es digamos...er...cuando hay luna llena él se convierte en lobo-  
  
-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron todos  
  
-Pero él es bueno lo juro..lo que sucede es que cuando se convierte en lobo va a esa casa y ahí se transforma y se queda ahí para no hacer nada malo y debido a los alaridos que da la llaman Casa de los Gritos-  
  
-¿Y todo el mundo sabe eso?- preguntó Legolas  
  
-Por supuesto que no.....si lo supieran no se que le harían al pobre de Lupin, sólo nosotros y cierto profesor lo saben-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pero, cuando se convierte en lobo ¿qué le pasa al otro?- dijo Pippin mientras se peleaba con Ron  
  
-Oh, Sirius desarrolló un tipo de magia que lo convierte en un perro negro-  
  
-wow-exclamaron todos  
  
-Lo que sea...ya Vamonos-dijo Pippin enojado por que Ron había ganado y ahora daba de brincos con el pastel en la mano  
  
-Noooo!!!!-exclamó Ron cuando el pastel se le cayó-Pastel...oh...querido pastel....he sido muy cruel contigo....-  
  
-Éste ya esta delirando-dijo Legolas  
  
-Es común en él-dijo Harry  
  
-Y...Legolas....¿a dónde irás en Hogsmeade?-preguntó Hermione en tono coqueto, Harry solo se llevo una mano a la cara y Ron enojado se levantó del suelo y dejó lo que quedaba del pastel en manos de Pippin, quién se puso muy feliz  
  
-Ah....esto....¿qué es eso?-dijo Legolas señalando una lechuza que llagaba, la lechuza se acercó y dejó que Legolas la acariciara y le entrego una carta rosada y un pedazo de hoja que decía:  
  
Para mi amado.  
  
Legolas mi sol, recibe este humilde regalo de tu más fiel admiradora  
  
Con amor: Cho Chang  
  
-Ea!...¡picarón!-dijo Fred que salió de la nada seguido por George, Harry estaba a punto de usar todas las grosería y hechizos que se le vinieron a su mente pero se controló y logró decir:  
  
-¿Qué dice el sobre?-  
  
-Oh, no lo sé-dijo Legolas aunque su voz sonaba nerviosa  
  
-Se lo que es...-gritó Hermione, y miró el sobre enfadada-¡Es una lover!  
  
-¿Lover?-preguntó Frodo  
  
-Oh...es uno de esos-dijo Fred mirando la carta como si se la quisiera arrebatar  
  
-¿Fred?-preguntó Ron al ver la actitud de su hermano  
  
-No te escucha-dijo George, al ver que todos lo miraban explicó:- verán....hace unos días Fred le declaró su amor a Angelina y ésta le dijo que le respondería con un lover- George vió que todos los miraban confusos y dijo- verán un lover es una carta que se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas....es como un howler, sólo que en un lover las chicas declaran su amor a un chico o le contestan a una declaración que han recibido-  
  
-Así que en los lover se declara el amor ¿eh?-dio Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione que miraba enfadada el lover, algo le dijo a Harry que Ron planeaba algo  
  
-Eh Sam...¿por qué no le mandas uno a Rosita?-bromeó Merry  
  
-Pero no todos los lover son buenos...a veces pueden ser una declaración de amor de o una respuesta afirmativa, pero, pero también pueden ser algo negativo...digamos peor que un howler- terminó George  
  
-¡qué esperas!-dijo Frodo-¡ábrelo!-Legolas empezó a abrir el sobre, la compañía y George miraban emocionados, Ron prestaba atención a cada detalle, Harry deseó poder salir corriendo, Fred miraba embobado y Hermione enfadada  
  
El sobre se abrió y de él salió una voz femenina cantando:  
  
1.1.1 Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
  
It´s in the make up of our DNA  
  
-¿DNA?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Así se dice ADN en inglés-dijo muy molesta Hermione  
  
it´s no by chance we make the perfect solution  
  
don´t fight it baby, you know it´s just destiny´s way  
  
-¿Cosa del destino? no sabía que Legolas estuviera destinado a esa chica- dijo Frodo  
  
-Nadie sabe el destino-dijo Aragorn  
  
-No sabía que ustedes hablaran inglés-dijo Ron  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes-dijo Merry  
  
-Lo que ustedes no saben es que los atravesaré con mi arco si no se callan- dijo Legolas  
  
-Vale, ya cálmete-  
  
baby lovin´you  
  
comes easily to me  
  
it´s what i´m living for  
  
it´s all in the chemistry  
  
baby lovin´ you  
  
it´s how it´s mean to be  
  
it´s something that is oh so natural to me  
  
natural  
  
-Por Dios...más rebajada no puede ser ésta-dijo extremadamente molesta Hermione  
  
-Debo conseguir una canción.....-empezó Ron, todos lo miraron pero él no hizo caso  
  
we got the answers but there´s no explanation  
  
we got each other baby come what may  
  
it´s in the science, it´s genetically proven  
  
cuz´ when you touch me the reaction just blows me away  
  
baby lovin´you......  
  
-Ésta dama canta bien-dijo Boromir  
  
-Un millón de dólares a que no es ella la que canta-dijo Hermione  
  
-Es tan hermosa-dijo Harry apunto de ponerse a llorar  
  
1.1.2 Turn off thee light, lay your head next to mine  
  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
  
C´mon get close, closer to me  
  
It´s oh so natutal, it´s oh so easy to see  
  
Baby lovin´ you......  
  
Y así con ese último coro la canción acabo  
  
-Vaya yo...no se que decir-dijo Legolas  
  
-Angelina!....contéstame ya!!!-Fred se tiró al suelo y se puso a golpearlo  
  
-Ah..el amor-dijo Aragorn, y después bajito añadió- oh mi querida Arwen-  
  
-Esa mujer es una ofrecida-dijo Hermione  
  
-Harry, ¿conoces de una buena canción de amor?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Esa carta debió ser mía.....Cho....¿porqué me haces esto?-fue la respuesta que Ron obtuvo  
  
-¿Podemos dejar ya de hablar del tema e irnos antes de que a Fred le de un ataque de nervios?-dijo George  
  
-Sí-dijeron todos y partieron a Hogsmeade.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a Hogsmeade quedaron de verse en "Las Tres Escobas" para comer y después irse a casa de Sirius y Lupin, se dividieron así:  
  
Fred y George, fueron a la tienda de bromas ya que necesitaban "abastecerse" para su graduación y Merry Pippin querían llevar bromas para cuando se fueran a la Comarca  
  
-¿y son buenas las bromas?-dijo Pippin  
  
-O si que lo son-dijo maliciosamente Fred  
  
-Oh, pero si son mis clientes favoritos...Los Wesley-dijo sonriente el encargado  
  
-Hola-dijo George-Ellos son Merry y Pippin, unos amigos nuestros, vienen a abastecerse también-  
  
-Oh..la gran noche de graduación ¿eh?-dijo el encargado-me gustaría estar ahí  
  
-estas invitado-dijo Fred  
  
-A..todo esto..¿qué no son esos los hobbits que se paseaban en Honeydukes?-  
  
-Uuy..mira la hora, hay que darse prisa-dijo George y entraron a la tienda, a los hobbits en especial le gustaron las galletas de canario y las que te hacen crecer la lengua  
  
-Serán de mucha utilidad-dijeron los hobbits maliciosamente, Fred y George se gastaron parte del dinero que Harry les dio en el 4º. Año y que habían guardado minuciosamente  
  
Mientras tanto Harry, Frodo, Hermione, Legolas, Sam y Ron fueron a Honeydukes  
  
-¿De nuevo robarán eh?-dijo Legolas  
  
-No por nada trajimos la capa y el anillo-dijo Harry  
  
-Espérenos aquí afuera-dijo Frodo, y después de revisar que nadie los viera él y Harry se pusieron la capa y el anillo respectivamente. Ron jaló a Sam lejos de Legolas que se sentía incómodo con Hermione coqueteándole  
  
-Sam tengo un trabajo para ti, viejo-  
  
-¿yo..?-  
  
-¿Ves como Hermione le coquetea a Legolas?-  
  
-Sí....¿y?-  
  
-Bueno, antes de que ustedes llegarán Hermione era...mmm..digamos "mi chica", pero desde que Legolas llegó me ha....olvidado o algo así-  
  
-¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-  
  
-este es mi punto....dime ¿a Legolas le gusta Hermione?-  
  
-Yo...lo dudo muchos....Legolas no se "enamora" con tanta facilidad...y menos de alguien a quién le lleva como 400 años...-  
  
-Oh que alivio...bueno Sam tu me ayudarás a reconquistar a Hermione..ok?-  
  
-Señor Ron...yo no creo que...-  
  
-¡Hecho!..mira este es el plan..tú distraes a Legolas mientras yo le declaró mi amor a Hermione-  
  
-Yo...dudo que funcione, pero de acuerdo...ya vuelvo-dijo Sam y se fue  
  
-Muy bien Ron este es el momento...¿eres un hombre o una gallina?.....-y luego agregó quejumbrosamente-Soy un hombre gallina......-y se llevó la mano a la cara- Necesito ayuda- y terminando esta frase vio como Sam se llevaba a Legolas ante la mirada de enojo de Hermione y le hacía una seña con el dedo-Es el momento....-y se dirigió hacia Hermione  
  
-¿Hermione?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ah...Hermione...yo....tú....tú me...(ve como Draco abarca toda la pantalla)..¿qué demonios?-  
  
-Ja!, no creían que qué me conformaría con sólo salir en un capítulo ¿eh?-  
  
-Malfoy, lárgate-dijo Ron, se remangó la camiseta y sacó a Draco volando  
  
-¡¡¡Me las pagarás Wesley!!!!-gritó Draco mientras salía volando  
  
-Wow, Ron no sabía que fueras tan fuerte-dijo Hermione como la típica "chica" que es salvada por el "chico bueno con el que se queda" y le dice "oh eres mi héroe"-Me impresionaste-  
  
-Bueno no fue nada-dijo modesto Ron mientras pensaba "ese Draco me ha caído como zapato al pie, sin su aparición talvez Hermione ni hubiera reaccionado así"  
  
-¿qué ha sucedido?-dijo Harry que acababa de llegar junto con Frodo cargado de dulces  
  
-Oh, nada-dijo Ron  
  
-¿No has visto?-dijo Hermione emocionada-Draco ha venido a molestar y Ron lo ha sacado como un costal de papas-y diciendo esto se aferró al brazo de Ron quién le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa y mirada de triunfo  
  
-Te felicito Ron-dijo Frodo que de pronto entendió la situación  
  
-Lo siento ¿me perdí de algo?-dijo Legolas  
  
-¡Legolas!-exclamó Hermione mientras soltaba a Ron y se aferraba a Legolas, Ron miró a Harry y a Frodo que se encogieron de hombros  
  
-¿Funcionó?-dijo Sam  
  
-Mujeres-exclamó Ron y se fue  
  
Por otro lado Boromir , Aragorn y Gimli fueron a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade y después a Las Tres Escobas a beber cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-Y ¿cómo te va en Slytherin?-dijo Aragorn  
  
-Ah....no muy bien-  
  
-Oh, vaya, a mi en Hufflepuff me va excelente-  
  
-Oh...que bien-  
  
-Si-  
  
-.........-dijo Gimli  
  
Después de esta interesante conversación entre Aragorn, Boromir y Gimli finalmente llegaron todos y se sentaron a comer, digamos que la comida no fue la mejor: los hobbits querían más comida a cada momento, Aragorn y Boromir constantemente los amenazaban con las espada en juego (pero llamaban mucho la atención), Merry y Pippin iniciaron una guerra de comida contra Fred y George, pero ésta pelea se extendió por toda la mesa, Harry miraba nervioso a que nadie los regañara ni que hicieran nada inadecuado (más de lo que ya hacían), pero después de intentar calmarlos se rindió y empezó a molestar a Ron quien miraba molesto a Hermione que miraba molesta a Legolas que se sentía incómodo con todas las miradas de las chicas del lugar y los constante coqueteos de la mesera. Al fin la infernal comida terminó y se retiraron, (no sin antes recibir miradas de desaprobación del gerente) y se dirigieron a la Casa de los Gritos  
  
Después de caminar un buen llegaron a la Casa y entraron y se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron: Sirius y Lupin estaban frente una televisión de pantalla gigante y plana, jugaban nada más y nada menos que Nintendo Game Cube con el cassette de Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
-Hola-dijo sonriente Sirius  
  
-Sirius…qué significa esto?-dijo Harry  
  
-Oh..nosotros-dijo Lupin-Encontramos este aparato y lo encantamos para poder jugar- todos los miraron  
  
-Uno tiene que buscar con que divertirse cuando se vive encerrado-dijo Sirius  
  
-Oh...¿podemos jugar?-dijo Harry que había visto a Dudley hacerlo millones de veces  
  
-Claro, de hecho como sabíamos que vendrían encantamos un adaptador para hacerlo de hasta 15 jugadores ¿qué tal?-dijo Lupin  
  
-Juguemos-dijo Pippin entusiasta  
  
-ah...Sirius...solo tienes 2 controles-dijo Hermione  
  
-Eso crees-y Sirius hizo aparecer 11 controles más  
  
-Me parece perfecto-dijo Ron-¡a jugar!  
  
Hubo problemas al elegir los jugadores, pero quedaron así:  
  
Sirius- Mario Bros.  
  
Lupin-Luigi Bros.  
  
Harry-Fox  
  
Ron-Pikachu  
  
Hermione-Peach  
  
Fred-Capitan Falcon  
  
George-Bowser  
  
Frodo-Mewtwo  
  
Sam-Yoshi  
  
Pippin-Donkey Kong  
  
Merry-Samus  
  
Legolas-Link  
  
Gimli-Jiggly Puff  
  
Aragorn-Roy  
  
Boromir-Ness  
  
Después de explicarles para que servía cada botón y como usar las "armas bonus" se pusieron a jugar, Frodo y Harry se mostraron hábiles, George y Aragorn también, Sirius y Lupin estaban frustrados porque les ganaban, Hermione no se le despegaba a Legolas (ni en el juego ni en la vida real), Ron intentaba separarlos con los truenos de Pikachu (pero terminaba electrocutándose a si mismo), Gimli y Boromir no sabían donde estaban ni que pasaba, Merry y Pippin le lanzaban ataques a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, Sam intentaba ayudar en lo que podía a Frodo, aunque siempre resultaba muerto y Fred hacía lo que podía para estar al nivel de George (ya que esto no se le daba muy bien).  
  
De pronto en medio del juego Draco apareció de nuevo  
  
-¿y ahora que hacen?-dijo  
  
-lárgate Hurón Saltarín-dijo Hermione, y aparentemente de nuevo se olvidó de Legolas-Ron, enséñale lo que es bueno  
  
-Si, Hermi-dijo felizmente Ron  
  
-Ni se te ocurra pobretón, tengo muchas admiradoras en Hogwarts y unas en especial que me protegen, bueno en realidad una me protege y la otra me acosa-y después agregó para sí mismo- Debo deshacerme de Arabelia sólo se la vive acosándome en cambio....-se calló al ver que lo miraban  
  
-Con que admiradoras Malfoy-dijo Harry y rió sarcásticamente-¿Quién en su sano juicio sería tu admiradora?  
  
-Bueno pues está Arabelia, Lucero....oye....no tengo porqué darte explicaciones-  
  
-De seguro es que "la que te protege" no sean más que inventos tuyos-dijo Ron  
  
-Ella existe y puedo probarlo-dijo Draco  
  
-¿Oh si?...y ¿cómo se llama?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Wisteria Trample of Woody End- dijo Draco  
  
-¿Quién?- dijo Fred  
  
-Bueno adiós ya me divertí mucho y ya salí en otro capítulo. Hasta Luego-y Draco se fue  
  
-¿qué clase de nombre es Wisteria?-dijo George  
  
-Oh muy fácil-dijo Frodo- es un nombre hobbit  
  
-¿En hobbit?-dijo Ron  
  
-Si, así se apellida una familia en Hobbiton-dijo Sam  
  
-Oh que interesante-dijo Harry y siguió jugando  
  
Después de haber jugado hasta más no poder y que les dolieran los ojos se despidieron de Sirius y Lupin ( No sin antes haberles dicho que volverían pronto) y se marcharon de regreso a Hogwarts. Llegaron tarde y descubrieron que la mitad del castillo se había ido de vacaciones (exceptuando a Draco en Slytherin, unos cuantos en Hufflepuff y Cho y su bolita que acosó a Legolas en cuanto llegó) y para su buena suerte la torre de Gryffindor estaba para ellos (con al excepción de Ginny, Collin y Dennis) así que armaron relajo hasta tarde y pasada la media noche se fueron a dormir. 


	8. Pensamientos

Hola, finalmente el cap. 8 sin darme cuenta lo he alargado mucho, pero bueno entre mas largo mejor ¿no?. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario, pueden dejarme un review o bien mandarme un mail (así será más fácil que yo les conteste) a la dirección ann_caro@hotmail.com pero les debo pedir de favor que le pongan de titulo "HP & LOTR", gracias. Importante: tal vez ustedes no lo hayan notado, pero he cambiado mi nick "The Hobbit", por "Mya" (sólo para que sepan que soy la misma). Espero que le guste y dejen muchos R/R  
  
Capítulo 8-. "Pensamientos"  
  
Después de esa divertida visita a Hogsmeade Dumbledore reunió a los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor  
  
-Les tengo una propuesta-dijo Dumbledore y sus ojos le brillaron y sonrió, Gandalf no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañado-Mañana tendrán clases-y al decir esto se escucharon gemidos y quejas por parte de los alumnos que no estaban pasando las vacaciones con su familia y ahora se arrepentían-Esperen, no he terminado; aquellos alumnos que pasen ese día sin un regaño, sin cruzar una palabra con alguien, sin perder un solo punto para su casa...-todos los rostros lo miraron intrigados-...lástima por quienes se fueron con su familia ya que si logran lo que les he dicho....¡QUEDARÁN EXENTOS DE LOS EXÁMENES FINALES!-todo el gran comedor guardó silencio, a lo gemelos se les cayó la boca, la cara de Ron mostraba una enorme sonrisa, Harry atónito miraba a Dumbledore, Hermione soltó un gritillo y se llevó las manos a la boca y así por todo el Gran Comedor, después de procesar bien la información y darse cuenta de que no era un sueño la Mc Gonagall dijo:  
  
-Ah...profesor...es broma....¿no es cierto?-  
  
-No, no es broma-  
  
-Pero prof (es interrumpida por los alumnos que estallan en gritos y "hurrras" )  
  
-Buena suerte y que se exente el mejor-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¡Si!- dijeron felices los estudiantes y se marcharon  
  
-Profesor ¿se siente usted bien?-dijo la Mc Gonagall atónita al ver a todos irse y éste comentario hizo reír a Gandalf  
  
-¿Bien?-dijo Dumbledore y luego rió al ver las caras de los maestros- Profesores, les pido que sean extremadamente estrictos con los alumnos-  
  
-Debemos tomar en cuenta cada detalle entonces- dijo maliciosamente Snape  
  
-De hecho Severus te pediré un favor a ti y a los demás profesores que tengan clase con Potter, Wesley y Granger-  
  
-¿Cuál es?-  
  
-Ellos deben quedar exentos a toda costa (en este momento a Snape se le cae la cara), deben hacerse de la vista gorda con ellos, sin cometen alguna de las cosas que les pedí no hicieran....no la tomen en cuenta-los profesores asintieron sin entender muy bien.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Wow, estar exento de los finales-dijo Ron tirandose al pasto, él, Harry, Hermione y la compañía fueron a descansar a la orilla del lago- Imagínate, solo un día sin regaños y ¡puf!, exento de los finales-  
  
-¿Exento?-  
  
-¿qué es eso?-  
  
-Es digamos.....al final del año te ponen pruebas para evaluar lo que has aprendido en el año-explicó Harry a la compañía- y esta exento es pasar sin haber presentado esos exámenes que son muuuuy difíciles-  
  
-Wow que genial-dijo Pippin  
  
-¿Hacen eso muy seguido?-preguntó Merry  
  
-Para nada Dumbledore ahora sí que enloqueció-dijo Ron  
  
-Más que eso, no sabe el daño que nos causa-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Daño?-dijo Ron con cara de no entender  
  
-Exacto, daño, ¿qué no ven que ahora que saben que no tendrán exámenes no tendrán que estudiar para eso? Y eso afectará su aprendizaje-  
  
-Hermione..a ti te ponen todo en bandeja de plata y tú ¡prefieres el camino difícil!-exclamó Ron- ahora tengo el pase al sexto año asegurado  
  
-Ni tanto....podrás no presentar los exámenes....más aún hay posibilidades de que repruebes si no entregas las tareas-dijo tristemente Harry  
  
-Tareas, estúpidas tareas-exclamó Ron  
  
-¡Hey Harry, Ron vengan!-llamaron Fred y George y éstos fueron con ellos  
  
-Flojos-murmuró Hermione  
  
-Oye Hermione...me preguntaba...¿puedo ir a una clase con ustedes?-dijo Frodo  
  
-Y yo-  
  
-Yo también-  
  
-Igual yo- y así toda la compañía se unió a las clases, Hermione los miró a todos como intentando verlos a través de rayos-X y luego su cara se iluminó  
  
-Solo con una condición-  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
-Debe prometer que harán todo lo posible por que Harry y Ron sean regañados-  
  
-Pero...ellos no quieren que los regañen-dijo Aragorn  
  
-Losé pero....tu no querrías que Harry y Ron fueran unos buenos para nada que para ganarse la vida tuvieran que...ah...vender goma de mascar por los caminos o peor....trabajar de stripers o algo así ¿verdad?-  
  
-¿Qué es un striper?-preguntó Legolas  
  
-Tú deberías trabajar como uno-dijo inconscientemente Hermione- Ah...quiero decir...es...como....es algo muy malo-  
  
-¿Malo?, ¿Qué tan malo?-dijo curioso Gimli  
  
-Muuuy, muuy malo-dijo Hermione poniendo cara de seriedad-Pero yo se que ustedes me ayudarán para que no les pase eso ¿verdad?-  
  
-Eh...de acuerdo-  
  
-Perfecto, no se preocupen tengo un plan- y Hermione les cuchichió unas palabras a todos mientras Fred y George hablaban con Harry y Ron- ¿Entendieron?-y todos asintieron  
  
-¿Entender qué?-dijo Harry que ya había regresado  
  
-N...nada les hablaba sobre.....aritmancia....sí, eso mismo-  
  
-Bien-dijo Harry  
  
-Ea chicos ¿les gustaría ir mañana a clases?-dijo Ron llegando de pronto  
  
-De hecho Ron ya los he invitado-dijo Hermione, Ron la miró con una sonrisa extraña y un brillo en los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía recupero la postura y dijo:  
  
-Eh..Sam...¿puedes venir?-  
  
-Claro-dijo Sam adivinando de que se trataba  
  
-Sam necesito urgente ayuda-dijo Ron una vez que se alejaron de los otros  
  
-Si, lo sé-  
  
-¿Qué hago?-  
  
-No lo sé-dijo Sam- ¿y si llamamos al señor Frodo?-  
  
-¿Frodo?...¿acaso Frodo sabe de este tema?-  
  
-Bueno fue gracias a él que me atreví a hablar con Rosita-  
  
-¿De verdad?-  
  
-De veras, de veritas-dijo Sam levantando la mano en señal de juramento- Mire mejor lo llamo...¡Señor Frodo!, ¡venga por favor!-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-dijo y le explicaron todo- Ya veo-dijo al fin  
  
-¿Qué hago?-dijo suplicante Ron  
  
-Debes intentar...¡complacerla!-dijo Frodo  
  
-¿Complacerla?-  
  
-Si, averiguar sus gustos y si tiene alguna debilidad por algo, que tipo de persona le gusta. Tú sabes-  
  
-Oh...demonios-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Qué en ese caso tendré que ser un intelectual...jamás lo lograré-  
  
-Vamos, Ron..yo sé que tu....-dijo Sam  
  
-Ron, contesta ¿quieres abrazar a Hermione?-dijo Frodo  
  
-Sí-dijo extrañado Ron  
  
-¿Besarla?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-¿Complacerla?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Pues dale toda tu ternura-aja-canto Frodo  
  
-¿qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó Ron  
  
-El sueño frustrado del Señor Frodo es ser cantante-  
  
-Bueno...en lo personal creo que tu sí le gustas-dijo Frodo dejando de cantar  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Sí, ¿qué no has visto como te mira y te habla?-  
  
-Pues...no me he fijado-  
  
-Bien pues te habla mirándote a los ojos y entonces los de ella se iluminan y te mira como alabándote y te habla suavemente..y.. siempre procura estar cerca de ti-dijo Frodo  
  
-¿De verdad?-  
  
-Palabra de honor de un Hobbit-dijo y cruzó los dedos atrás de su espalada  
  
-¿entonces que debo hacer?-  
  
-Por lo que te he dicho...debes decirle lo que sientes ahora mismo-  
  
-¿Ahora?-  
  
-Ahora-  
  
-No se si pueda-  
  
-Si puedes, recuerda los ojos, la voz y que siempre esta a tu lado...eso no lo hace con Legolas ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pues...creo que no-  
  
-Exacto porque Legolas es un capricho para ella-dijo Sam intentando ayudar  
  
-Sí, Legolas tiene cierto encanto con las mujeres-dijo Frodo y Ron recordó como él se puso enfrente de Fleur que era mitad veela y tomó una Hermione  
  
-Me mira, me habla, se pone a mi lado...¡lo haré!-  
  
-Eso es galán-dijo Frodo y observó irse a Ron directo con Hermione  
  
-Señor Frodo ¿es cierto lo que dijo sobre lo que siente las señorita Hermione?-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-Lo de los ojos, la voz, la postura-  
  
-Ah eso....-  
  
-¿es cierto?-  
  
-No, lo acabo de inventar-  
  
-Oh-y Sam observó a Ron que se acercó a Hermione  
  
-Hermione-dijo nervioso  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
-Yo ah...tú...tú me gus-  
  
-Hola, hola, hola-dijo Draco apareciendo de repente  
  
-¡Tú de nuevo!-exclamó Ron- ¡y siempre que lo voy a decir!  
  
-¿Decir qué?-dijo Draco  
  
-Nada-  
  
-Si Ron, ¿decir qué?-dijo Harry maliciosamente que sí había comprendido la situación  
  
-Bueno que....Hermione tú-  
  
-¿yo qué?-  
  
-tú.....tú....tú...-  
  
-Ella, ella, ella-dijeron todos intrigados, Ron parecía que iba a estallar  
  
-¡tú me gustas mucho Hermione!- todos miraron a Ron que parecía haberse quitado una carga de encima y a Hermione que estaba más roja que el cabello de Ron  
  
-Yo...yo..tengo que ir....a...la biblioteca-dijo Hermione y se fue  
  
-No, Hermione ¡no te vayas!- y Ron fue tras ella  
  
-Ash, llegué en la hora cursi-dijo Draco  
  
-Y que lo digas-dijo Harry y todos asintieron mientras miraban a Ron perseguir a Hermione  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Después del episodio de el día anterior Harry no supo de Ron ni de Hermione, hasta que lo vio entrar a la habitación con cara de pocos amigos así que decidió no preguntarle nada y se durmió.  
  
-¡DESPIERTEN!-fue lo primero que escucharon los Hobbits a la mañana siguiente  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo adormilado Pippin  
  
-¡ya vamos tarde!-fue la respuesta que obtuvo y sin comprender muy bien la situación los hobbits se cambiaron y acompañaron a los chicos a las clases, pero la sorpresa que todos se llevaron fue cuando vieron al resto de la compañía afuera del salón de clases  
  
-¿qué sucede?-dijo Harry  
  
-Ustedes nos invitaron ayer-dijo Boromir-¿Recuerdan?  
  
-Ha, sí-dijo Ron evitando todas las miradas en especial la de Hermione  
  
-Entremos ya-dijo molesta Hermione  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++En Transformaciones+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(N/A: el formato que sigue no es permanente es solo para que se entienda mejor, las comillas "" significan pensamientos)  
  
Nota aclaratoria: los únicos estudiantes son: Harry, Ron, Hermione y algunos de Hufflepuff con quiénes comparten la clase  
  
Mc Gonagall: Y es muy importante que completen la transformación......  
  
Harry: "Me pregunto que hará Cho...¿Pensará en mi?....¿Acaso le gusto?....¿Debo declarármele? (Harry se sume en sus pensamientos)...Talvez se lo diga en la graduación...es que esos ojos, esa boca, ese cabello, esa cara" (súbitamente la cara de la Mc Gonagall aparece frente a él) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH, QUÉ COSA MÁS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se recupera del susto)...digo....¿qué dijo profesora?  
  
Prof. MG: he dicho: Potter, ¿qué pasará si al intentar transformar unos boxers en águilas el intento es fallido? (Hermione levanta la mano)  
  
Harry: "¿boxers en águilas?...qué estupidez...."  
  
Prof. MG: ¿Y bien?  
  
Harry:........  
  
Pippin: ¡se convertirá en una águila con boxers!  
  
Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Prof. MG: Silencio ¿acepta esa respuesta Potter?  
  
Harry:........  
  
Frodo: (susurra a Harry) serán unos boxers voladores  
  
Harry: (sin meditar) ¡serán unos boxers voladores!  
  
Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Harry: "¿yo dije esa estupidez?"  
  
Prof. MG: ¿Es esa su respuesta Potter?  
  
Harry:......  
  
Prof. MG: 5 ptos. más para Gryffindor, excelente Potter  
  
Harry: (suspira y luego susurra pero no muy bajo) Gracias Frodo  
  
Prof. MG: (Volteando súbitamente) ¿Escuche bien? ¿Usted dijo Gracias Frodo?  
  
Harry: oho  
  
Prof. MG: Debería darle vergüenza que una persona para quién es nuevo todo esto sepa más que usted  
  
Harry: lo siento  
  
Prof. MG: ¿sentirlo?, Mira Potter...(se pone a dar un sermón)  
  
Harry: "ya empezó está vieja"  
  
Ron: "Hermione ¿porqué me torturas?, solo dime que tu también sientes lo mismo, por favor no me tortures (dramáticamente) Ayer te perseguí por todo el castillo, la torre de Gryffindor, la biblioteca, el bosque, por el patio, sabes que lo único que me detuvo fue....¿Legolas?" (ve a Legolas sobre una monobicicleta haciendo malabares? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?! (La Mc Gonagall voltea y Legolas termina su acto)  
  
Prof. MG: ¿Sucede algo señor Wesley?  
  
Ron: (temiendo lo peor) Yo...es que....  
  
Prof. MG: ¿Sí?  
  
Hermione: "¡Si, finalmente Ron perdió y no será exentado!, siguiente victima: Harry"  
  
Ron: "necesito una excusa y la necesito rápido" esquemiratasecomiómitareadepocionesyelprefesorSnapemevaaregañar  
  
Prof. MG: Ah...ya veo  
  
Hermione: "Demonios"  
  
Harry: (saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando raro a Ron) "tú no tienes rata"  
  
Ron: (captando la mirada de Harry) "¿y qué?, ella no lo sabe"  
  
Harry: "bueno en realidad fue una excelente excusa"  
  
Ron: "gracias"  
  
Harry: "un placer"  
  
Hermione: "¿podrían dejar de hablar de estupideces?"  
  
Harry: "¿Hermione que haces aquí?"  
  
Hermione: "nada en especial"  
  
Pippin: "hey ¿saben de dónde pueda comer algo?"  
  
Hermione: "¿quién te invitó a la conversación?"  
  
Pippin: "hay no te hagas que la Virgen te habla, yo entre a está conversación porque tengo hambre, en cambio tú entraste porque quieres hablar con Ronnie"  
  
Merry: "es cierto"  
  
Hermione: "¿cómo sabes?...digo...¡¿qué estas diciendo?!  
  
Harry: "ash ya acéptenlo"  
  
Ron: "¿puedes dejar de meter tu nariz donde no te importa?"  
  
Harry: "solo trato de ayudar"  
  
Hermione: "pues mejor no ayudes"  
  
Merry: "oigan ¿desde cuándo nos podemos leer las mentes?"  
  
Pippin: "excelente pregunta"  
  
Prof. MG: Ok ya acabó la clase recuerden que....(ya no hay nadie)  
  
++++++++++En el pasillo+++++++++  
  
Hermione tuvo que ir a conocimientos Muggles y todos menos Legolas accedieron a ir con ella  
  
-¿Porqué?-dijo suplicante Hermione  
  
-Por que no quiero-  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione al borde del llanto  
  
-No sé, no me dan ganas-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione triste y se marchó con todos. Harry y Ron tenían que ir Adivinación pero para su sorpresa Legolas tampoco quiso ir con ellos.  
  
-Cómo quieras-dijeron y se marcharon a clase.  
  
Terminada la clase Harry y Ron se fueron a reunir con los demás para ir a comer y en el pasillo se encontraron a Legolas, Ron se acercó a Legolas seguido por Harry, Ron estaba dispuesto a aclarar todas las dudas que le surgieron en Adivinación (que obviamente no pudo resolver con las hojas de té o las bolas de cristal)  
  
-Explícame exactamente que tipo de elfo eres-  
  
-Soy un elfo de la Tierra Media, mejor conocido como elfo Danés en tu tierra-  
  
-¿Y eres muy perseguido por las chicas allá?-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Legolas levantando la ceja-¿Eres una especie de homosexual?  
  
-¿¡QUÉ?!-dijo Ron-¡Yo no soy Gay!  
  
-Bueno entonces no hagas preguntas de ese tipo. Y no, no soy seguido por las chicas-  
  
-¡Esa pregunta no insinúa nada!-dijo molesto Ron  
  
-Calma Ronalda, no te preocupes-dijo Harry  
  
-¡¿Ronalda?!-dijo Ron  
  
-Entonces si las chicas te siguen eres parte veela-dijo Harry cambiando de tema  
  
-¿Qué demonios es una veela?-  
  
-Es una hermosa joven que te conquista con su gracia y hermosura-dijo Ron con los ojos iluminados  
  
-Sí, y luego te manda a volar cuando la invitas al baile de navidad-  
  
-Para tu información Harry, no se necesita ser veela para mandar a alguien a volar-dijo Ron  
  
Entonces Cho y sus amigas aparecen y se dirigen emocionadas hacia Legolas  
  
-Hola-dijo una chica-¿Cómo estas?-  
  
-¿Qué haces?-dijo la más fresa de todas y luego ve a Harry y a Ron-No me digas que hablas con estos-todos ven a Harry y a Ron, ellos solo se ríen nerviosos  
  
-No me digas que eres amigo de Legolas-le dijo Cho a Harry  
  
-Sí-dijo Legolas guiñándole un ojo a Harry  
  
-Fabuloso-dijo Cho  
  
-Mmmm...no sabía que gente tan guapa se juntaba con personas tan feas-dijo la fresa, Harry y Ron solo la miraron odiosamente-Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades-le dijo a Legolas y se marchó seguida por las demás  
  
-Lo siento-le dice Cho a Harry, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo  
  
-Wow-dijeron Ron y Legolas  
  
-....Me....beso.....la....mejilla....-dijo en shock Harry  
  
-¿Podrían ayudarme?-dijo Legolas-me siento realmente incómodo con todas esas niñas persiguiéndome por ahí-  
  
-Bueno, pero con una condición-dijo Ron-No te acerques a Hermione  
  
-Ok-dijo Legolas- "éste esta loco, come me acercaría a una niña tan.....inteligente"  
  
-Excelente, ven con nosotros-y se fueron pero Harry después de 3 min. Harry seguía parado ahí, repitiendo lo mismo, Ron regresa por él y lo jala del brazo  
  
-Ven, ya Vamonos....huy como pesas-después de que Harry se recupera entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, tratando de no hacer ruido pero al entrar para que no los vieran (Legolas no podía entrar en Gryffindor) Hermione, Ginny y la compañía que ahí estaban no se dieron cuenta hasta que..  
  
-¡Ellos no pueden entrar!-dijo Harry  
  
-¡Legolas tampoco!-dijo Frodo  
  
-¡Lo trajeron!-dijo Hermione viendo emocionada a Legolas va y abraza a Ron- Te perdono-  
  
-Excelente-dijo Ron rojo  
  
-Hola ¿hoja verde?-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Ginny  
  
-Nadie me había dicho así nunca-dijo sonriendo Legolas  
  
-¿eh?-dijo Ginny  
  
-Hey ¿que te hice para que me perdones?-dijo Ron recapacitando  
  
-¿Podemos ir a comer ya? -dijo Pippin y todos se fueron a comer, la comida paso tranquila pero se enteraron de que Fred, George y Lee no habían logrado quedar exentos, pero por su parte Draco iba muy bien, pero a continuación tenía transformaciones  
  
-Espero que la Mc Gonagall se desquite con él finalmente-dijo Ron  
  
-Y yo que Snape con ustedes-dijo Draco  
  
-¿Cómo oíste?-dijo Ron  
  
-Tengo cierto favoritismo con una amiga de la autora-dijo y se fue  
  
-Extraño-dijeron todos y se fueron a pociones  
  
+++++++++++++Pociones++++++++++++  
  
(N/A: De nuevo es el formato anterior)  
  
nota aclaratoria: los únicos estudiantes son Harry, Ron, Hermione y "la compañía" (ellos no son estudiantes).  
  
Harry: "bueno aquí estoy otra vez a la merced de Snape"  
  
Hermione: "Tengo que hacer que me quiten puntos. Y que Harry y Ron se distraigan" (los voltea a ver)  
  
Ron: (cantando) "Juan, Pedro, Pablo de la mar, es mi nombre así, y cuando yo me voy, me gritan al pasar ¡ahí va Juan, Pedro, Pablo de la mar, lalalalalalalala!"  
  
Snape: (llegando) Buenos Días "bola de ineptos", como ya saben a cualquier falta del reglamento "cosa que hacen todos los días", serán desexentados (N/A: ¿existe esa palabra?) Aunque claro, dudo que alguien quede exento "maldito Potter, me las pagarás". Hagan un ensayo de 2 pergaminos sobre la poción multijugos, ahora.  
  
Harry: "multijugos" (sarcástico) "¿a qué me suena?" (ve a Ron que sonríe estúpidamente) "¿Y este que se trae?"  
  
Ron: (cantando) "Te quiero yo, y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré: mi cariño yo te doy" (su sonrisa se hace más amplia y ahora mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro)  
  
Snape: Señor Wesley, deje de sonreír tan estúpidamente o sino le quitaré 5 ptos. A Gryffindor "como desearía hacer eso"  
  
Ron: (su sonrisa se va) lo siento  
  
Hermione: "¡Demonios, eso estuvo cerca!....aunque no sería tan malo quedar exenta, Harry lo quedó el año pasado y su rendimiento no ha bajado....bien creo que lo haré" (disimuladamente toma un papel y escribe "olviden el plan" y se lo pasa a Merry)  
  
Merry: (viendo el papel) "plan ¿qué plan?.......(después de 5 min.)...¡oh es cierto! (escribe "de acuerdo" y se lo regresa a Hermione y voltea y le susurra algo a Pippin, que le susurra algo a Sam, que le susurra a Frodo y así yoda la compañía)  
  
Harry: (escribiendo su ensayo) "¿Por qué Cho me habrá dado un beso?, (se le iluminan los ojos) ¿acaso le gusto? (dramático) ¿o quiere jugar conmigo?"  
  
Hermione: "¿debo decirle a Ron lo que siento?, fue tan lindo al decírmelo y perseguirme por todo Hogwarts, ¿será que le contesto?....será lo mejor...pobre Ron debe estar sufriendo mucho"  
  
Ron: (cantando) "verde, verde son los arbolitos, verde, verde, mis calcetas son, por eso yo quiero todo lo que es verde, verde, verde, ese es mi color"  
  
Snape: (maliciosamente) "Algún día Potter no estará el profesor Dumbledore que te proteja, y ese día Potter me pedirás misericordia, ¡Muahahahaha!" (risa malévola)  
  
Aragorn: "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Arwen, ¿pensará en mí?, eso espero....por otro lado...¿qué será Gondor sin mí?"  
  
Sam: "oh Rosita, mi querida Rosita....en cuánto regresé lo primero que haré será pedirte matrimonio....y le daré otra pasada al jardín del Señor Frodo"  
  
Boromir: "Mmmm...qué interesante lugar (inspecciona las mazmorras) esta clase debe ser la favorita de todos...es muy interesante y el profesor parece tan amable" (sí, no se equivocaron a Boromir le afectó la humedad de las mazmorras)  
  
Gimli: "Mmmm...esto me recuerda a una mina....que agradable....pero que profesor más patético tienen....y ese cabello da asco...."  
  
Legolas: "Fui al bosque prohibido y ni uno de ustedes se dio cuenta, (como niño chiflado) nanananananana" (le saca la lengua a todos aunque ellos no se den cuenta)  
  
Ron: (cantando) "Witzy, witzy araña subió su telaraña, luego llegó la lluvia y se la llevó"  
  
Pippin: "pizzas, hamburguesas, helados, pasteles, dulces, cerveza de mantequilla..."  
  
Merry: "...budín, zumo de calabaza, flanes, chocolates, papas fritas....."  
  
Frodo: "¿cómo estará Bilbo?...espero que bien....saben mis pensamientos no son interesantes"  
  
Draco: "Y que lo digas, incluso los de Wesley son más divertidos"  
  
Todos: "qué demonios haces aquí"  
  
Draco: "ya les dije que tengo cierto favoritismo con una amiga de la autora"  
  
Todos: "lo que tú digas"  
  
Draco: y supongo que les gustará saber que no quedé exento"  
  
Todos: "¡Yupi!  
  
Draco: "jaja, qué graciosos...pero supongo que ustedes tampoco"  
  
Snape: "de hecho ellos van muy bien...lamentablemente"  
  
Todos:"¡Aaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡Snape esta en nuestra conversación!  
  
Snape: "esos pergaminos no se escriben solos, jovencitos"  
  
Todo: "oh"  
  
Draco: "jajajajaja"  
  
Prof. MG: "Señor Malfoy, felicidades por haberle quitado 5 ptos. A Slytherin"  
  
Todos: "jajajajajaja"  
  
Snape: "cállense si no quieren tener el mismo destino"  
  
Todos: "uuuy"  
  
Draco: "¿pero que hice profesora?"  
  
Prof. MG: "principalmente meter tus narices en conversaciones que no son de tu incumbencia y al hacer esto no poner atención a mi clase"  
  
Draco: "Demonios"  
  
Snape: "Ah...Minerva mi oferta de salir hoy en la noche sigue en pie"  
  
Prof. MG: "Severus, ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada"  
  
Snape: "Oh" (triste)  
  
+Trelawney ha entrado a la conversación+  
  
Todos: "qué demonios fue eso"  
  
Trelawney: "Minerva si tocas a mi Sevy, te mato"  
  
Snape: "Noooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
+Fred & George han entrado a la conversación+  
  
Fred & George: "Uy que interesante conversación"  
  
Pippin & Merry: "¿desde cuando podemos leernos la mente?"  
  
Fred & George: "Excelente pregunta. Creo que han descubierto la nueva forma de comunicación que ha superado al Internet: la telepatía"  
  
Harry: "¿quieren decir que ahora en vez de chatear usaremos la telepatía?"  
  
Fred & George: "eso mismo"  
  
Hermione: "grandioso. A todo esto, ¿cómo saben ustedes del Internet?"  
  
Compañía & Ron : "¿qué demonios es Internet?"  
  
Harry: "algo muy interesante"  
  
+Ginny ha entrado a la conversación+  
  
Ron: (enojado)"todos menos tú"  
  
Ginny:"ya llegué"  
  
+Cho & friends han entrado a la conversación+  
  
Cho & friends: "hola Legolas"  
  
Legolas: "Tal vez me vaya de esta conversación"  
  
Cho & friends: "no por favor"  
  
Cho & friends: "hola Harry"  
  
Harry: ¿?  
  
Cho & friends: "eso fue por parte de Cho solamente"  
  
Harry: O.o (se desmaya)  
  
Ginny: "oigan ¿quién las invitó?"  
  
Cho & friends : "la misma persona que te invitó a ti"  
  
Harry: "chicas no peleen por mi"  
  
Cho & friends & Ginny: "cierra la boca Potter"  
  
Snape: "jajajajajaja"  
  
+Dany ha entrado a la conversación+  
  
Todos: "¡¿cómo hiciste eso?!"  
  
Dany: "qué les importa. Hola Legolas"  
  
Legolas: "tú no por favor"  
  
Dany: "¡sí, soy yo!"  
  
+Rika ha entado ha la conversación+  
  
Rika: "Dany Si tocas a Legolas tendré que matarte"  
  
Dany: "¿quién eres?"  
  
Rika: "soy Jose, pero me he puesto este Nick"  
  
Dany: "oh, pero aun así Legolas es mío"  
  
Cho & friends: "de hecho es nuestro"  
  
Dany & Rika: "no es cierto"  
  
Legolas: "yo me voy"  
  
+Legolas ha abandonado la conversación+  
  
Dany, Rika y Cho & friends: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+Dany, Rika y Cho & friends han abandonado la conversación+  
  
Todos: "eso fue extraño"  
  
+Legolas ha entrado a la conversación+  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Legolas: "Ja!, las he engañado"  
  
Todos: "aaaaaaaah"  
  
Fred & George: "creo que este capítulo se debería llamar : "El nuevo chat"  
  
+Mya ha entrado a la conversación+  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Harry: "quién demonios eres"  
  
Mya: "La autora (The hobbit) solo que he usado este nombre para entrar aquí, y por cierto la única que decide el nombre de los capítulos soy yo"  
  
Todos: "bueno pero no te enojes"  
  
Mya: "ok, continuaré con la historia, pero antes..¿saldrías conmigo Frodo?"  
  
Frodo: O.o  
  
Todos: "Uyyyy"  
  
Frodo: "No lo sé"  
  
Mya: "te diré algo, si no lo haces te saco de la historia"  
  
Frodo: "esta bien"  
  
Mya: "de acuerdo, les digo algo"  
  
Todos: "¿qué?"  
  
Mya: "este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito"  
  
Todos: "ioh!"  
  
Draco: "¡hey Mya, recuerda mi trato contigo!  
  
Mya: "si de acuerdo"  
  
Draco: "¿y donde esta tu amiga que me admira?"  
  
+Ivy Trample ha entrado a la conversación+  
  
Ivy Trample: "Hola draqui"  
  
Todos: "jajajajaja"  
  
Draco: "¿es ella?"  
  
Mya: "si"  
  
+Draco ha abandonado al conversación+  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Ivy Trample: "No te vayas Draqui!!!!!"  
  
+Ivy Trample ha abandonado la conversación+  
  
Todos: "jajajajaja"  
  
Mya: "bueno, debo seguir escribiendo. Te veo en la noche Frodo"  
  
Frodo: O.o "¿iba en serio?"  
  
Mya: "Si"  
  
+Mya ha abandonado la conversación+  
  
Harry: "Si quieres te puedo prestar túnica de gala Frodo"  
  
Frodo: "no gracias"  
  
+Sirius & Lupin han entrado a la conversación+  
  
Harry: "Hola"  
  
Sirius y Lupin: "hola a todos, supimos lo de el concurso de quedar exentos"  
  
Todos: "¿y?"  
  
Sirius & Lupin: "les venimos a desear suerte a todos y ha invitar a Harry y sus amigos a jugar Game Cube el fin de semana"  
  
Todos: "¡Yupi!"  
  
Snape: "¿puedo ir yo?"  
  
Sirius & Lupin: "No"  
  
Snape: "bah"  
  
+Snape ha abandonado la conversación+  
  
Trelawney: "Sevy no te vayas!!!!!"  
  
+Trelawney ha abandonado la conversación+  
  
Prof. MG: "Ya es hora de cenar"  
  
Todos: "no tenemos hambre"  
  
Prof. MG: "bah"  
  
+Prof. MG ha abandona la coversación+  
  
Harry: "somos libres"  
  
Ginny: "yo no estaría tan segura"  
  
Harry: "¡¿Sigues aquí?!"  
  
Ginny: "siempre a tu lado mi amor"  
  
Todos: "Pero que cursi"  
  
+Gandalf & Dumbledore han entrado a la conversación+  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Gandalf & Dumbledore: "¿quieren saber quienes quedaron exentos?"  
  
Todos: "¡sí!!!!"  
  
Gandalf y Dumbledore: "Pues salgan de esta conversación telepática y vayan a cenar"  
  
+Todos han salido de la conversación+ 


	9. La Batalla (casi) Final

Capítulo 9.- "La Batalla (casi) Final"  
  
Todos se apresuraron a correr al Gran Comedor, aunque ya sabían que iban a ganar, de hecho ninguno de los tres se la creía, de pronto Ron se paró en seco -¿Y si era una broma?-dijo, y todos se pararon -No había pensado en eso-dijo Harry -No creo que Dumbledore nos pueda hacer algo así-dijo Hermione -Nunca lo descubrirán si no van al Gran Comedor-dijo Aragorn -De acuerdo-y de nuevo todos salieron corriendo, cuándo entraron al Gran Comedor ya estaban todos ahí, ocuparon sus lugares y se dispusieron a escuchar -Tengo entendido-dijo Dumbledore levantándose-Que debo decir quiénes ganaron: De Ravenclaw la señorita Cho Chang-Y en este momento Cho dio un gritito de alegría y le sacó la lengua a sus compañeras-Y de Gryffindor los señores Harry Potter y Ron Wesley, la señorita Hermione Granger y....¿Los señores Fred y George Wesley?- -¡Sí!-dijo Fred saltando y subiéndose al banco donde se sentaban. Él y George se pusieron a bailar causando la risa de todos -¡Pero ustedes!, ¡es imposible!-dijo Hermione -Nada es imposible en este mundo-dijo George -Pero ustedes no dijeron que habían perdido-dijo Harry -La verdad-dijo Fred-Nosotros deberíamos actuar o algo así-y después de terminar su baile se sentaron -Bien hecho chicos-dijo Dumbledore-Excelente, ahora, terminen de disfrutar sus vacaciones -¿Y el banquete?-dijo Pippin, todos miraron intrigados a Dumbledore -Tuk, me temo que hoy no habrá banquete-dijo Gandalf -¡¿Por qué?!-dijeron todos los Wesley levantándose -Porque, mis queridos jóvenes Wesley-dijo Dumbledore-Los elfos han entrado en huelga sin razón aparente-el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione -¡¿Qué?! -Grandioso-dijo Ron y empezó a golpearse en la mesa, Harry miró a Ginny -Veo que tú no lo lograste, ¿Porqué? -Hoy tuve doble pociones-dijo amargamente -Oh....-dijo Harry, de pronto una extraña lechuza le entregó una carta de Sirius y Lupin  
  
¡Felicidades! ¿Qué tal si mañana vienen a Hogsmeade a celebrar?  
  
Sirius Black y Reamus Lupin  
  
Aunque era todo lo que decía estaba firmada por ellos o por lo menos parecían sus firmas. Harry anotó en el reverso que irían como a la una y se la dio a la lechuza quién inmediatamente se fue. Harry les comentó lo que decía la carta y tal y como lo había supuesto todos accedieron gustosos. -¿Hacemos relajo en la torre de Gryffindor?-dijo Ron, todos asintieron. Se la pasaron festejando en la sala común hasta que el sueño los venció y todos terminaron durmiendo regados por toda la sala común.  
  
-Aaaa-fue lo primero que se escuchó en la mañana-¿Quién me está aplastando? -¡Quítate de encima Pippin! -Lo haría, pero Merry tiene su cabeza en mis rodillas -¡Quiten ese pie de mi cara! -¿Quién tienen su codo en mis costillas? -Ustedes los hombres me dan asco-dijo Hermione viendo el espectáculo, todos estaban dormidos unos sobre otros, algunos con los pies de otros en sus caras, nada agradable.-Alístense que iremos a Hogsmeade -Hermione-dijo Harry frotándose los ojos-Son las once, no iremos a Hogsmeade sino hasta la una -No importa-dijo Ron entusiasmado -Muere-dijo Harry lanzándole una almohada a Ron y se inició una guerra de almohadas -¡Hey!-gritó Aragorn después de ser golpeado bruscamente-¡Yo soy el Elessar, Heredero de Isildur, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y seré el rey de Gondor, nadie tiene derecho a golpearme a menos que quiera ser decapitado -Bien señor Rey-dijo Hermione-Esto es lo que llamamos una rebelión del pueblo: ¡Sobre él!-y Aragorn fue golpeado bruscamente por todos -Creo que renunciaré al cargo-dijo al fin -¡Desayuno!-dijo Pippin -Pippin, es que no piensas en otra cosa-dijo Gimli, en eso Frodo bajo de los dormitorios y los miró a todos -Oh es cierto-dijo Legolas-Frodo no estuvo aquí anoche -Ea Frodo ¿dónde estabas?-dijo Harry -Tuve una cita-dijo este -¿¡Cómo es posible!?-dijo Sam, todos lo miraron extrañados -Es un proceso muy sencillo Sam-dijo Aragorn-Si una chica te gusta vas y le pides que salga contigo, si le interesas dirá que sí -Y sino te mandará por un tubo-dijo Ron pensado en Fleur -Yo no me refería a eso-dijo Sam-Aún no comprendo como es que no me di cuenta de que el Señor Frodo no estaba -Sam, creo que tienes un ligero trauma -Qué importa-dijo Merry-¿Con quién saliste? -Con Mya, ¿recuerdan? -Oh si, la autora -¿Y qué tal?-dijo Hermione -Linda chica, realmente me agradó. Saldré con ella de nuevo -Fabuloso-dijo Merry-Pero eso no explica que hacías en los dormitorios -Cuando llegué ustedes ya estaban dormidos y creí que no iba a caber y por lo visto no me equivoqué, así que subí a los dormitorios y dormí allá. (N/A: ¿Qué creían bola de pervertidos?) -Grandioso-dijo Pippin-Vayamos a desayunar -¡Sí!-dijeron a coro Merry y Ron y salieron corriendo de la sala -Ya que...-dijo Aragorn y los siguió junto con todos.  
  
Nada importante sucedió en desayuno, salvo la guerra de comidas que se inició cuando accidentalmente el pudín de Ron salió disparado contra Fred y George y estos se la devolvieron fallando y dándole a Frodo y bueno... ya se imaginarán. La Mcgonagall se encargó de quitarles puntos a todas las casas. Eran las doce del mediodía y todos se encontraban regados en el pasto junto al lago a la sombra de un gran árbol -Saben-dijo Ron-Me he dado cuenta que el cielo es azul -¿Por qué será?-dijo Pippin-Debería ser verde -Y los árboles tienen hojas verdes-continuó Ron -¡Caray, es cierto!, deberían ser azules-exclamó Pippin -Y los dulces son deliciosos-dijo Ron -Sí... -Y Gandalf es un anciano-dijo Pippin -¡Escuche eso Peregrin Tuk!-dijo una voz salida de la nada -¡¿Cómo es posible?!-dijo Pippin -¡Lo predije, lo predije!-se escuchó -Simple-dijo Harry-Nos están espiando por medio de la bola de cristal se la Trelawney -Caray Gandalf, nos descubrieron-se escuchó decir a Dumbledore. Esto hizo que todos se rieran -¿Y saben que más?-dijo Ron-El hielo es frío -Ron-dijo Hermione-Ya no eres gracioso -Ohh-dijo Ron decepcionado -¿Ya podemos ir a Hogsmeade?-dijo Boromir-Quisiera una de esas cervezas de mantequilla -Falta media hora, supongo que podremos tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas mientras esperamos-dijo Harry -Bien, en marcha-dijo Aragorn y todos se levantaron, menos los gemelos -¿No vienen?-dijo Legolas -No-dijo Fred-Tenemos que dar unos toques a nuestra broma final de fin de año -¡Es cierto!-dijo Merry-Se supone que debemos ayudarlos -Nos ayudarán los suficiente trayéndonos esto-dijo George y le entregó una lista a Pippin -Bien, como dije, en marcha-dijo Aragorn y partieron hacia Hogsmeade.  
  
Al llegar se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas y pidieron unas cerveza mientras que los hobbits y Ron iban a Honeydukes por dulces. Después de llenarse y hastiarse de dulces partieron a la casa de los gritos para encontrarse con Sirius y Lupin. Una vez allí no encontraron por ningún lado a Sirius ni a Lupin, ni arriba, ni abajo, ni en el ático...Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y salieron pero al abrir la puerta de la entrada un enorme hoyo negro se los tragó. Mareados por el viaje de pronto se encontraron en un extraño lugar, pero lo que realmente los asusto fue... -¡Sauron!-dijo Frodo -¡Voldemort!-exclamó Harry -¡No digas ese nombre!-gritó Ron. En efecto Sauron y Voldemot estaban frente a ellos. A todos se les encogió el corazón al ver a aquellos horribles seres, por así decirlo... -Los hemos traído aquí para proponerles una última pelea-dijo Sauron-Por el anillo -¡Y la venganza-dijo Voldemort -No otra vez-exclamó Harry-Ya estoy harto, desde que entré a Hogwarts es: ¡Oh Harry Quién-tú-sabes poseyó a Quirrell!, ¡Encuentra la cámara secreta y vence a Riddle!, ¡Harry, Voldemort ha regresado!-Harry parecía estar a punto de entrar a un lapso nervioso. -Calma Harry-dijo Hermione y lo tomó del hombro -¿En que iba?-dijo Sauron sacando unos apuntes-Ah sí, si ustedes pierden-y soltó una risa maléfica-Voldie, enseñales -Si...-Voldemort de levanto su túnica dejando ver su pierna huesuda -¡Nooooooo! -¡Todo menos eso! -¡Que horror! -¡Auxilio! -Oh-dijo Voldemort-Y a que no esperaban esto-se levanta más su túnica -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -¡SI!-Voldemort deja ver su varita que tiene atada a la pierna con una cinta -Ah si es eso ok-dijeron los demás aliviados -¿Y cuál es el reto?-dijo Aragorn sacando una espada de la nada -¿Y a quiénes les incumbe este reto?-dijo Sam poniéndose a la defensiva de Frodo -Esto sólo le incumbe al mediano Bolsón-dijo Sauron -Y a Harry Potter-terminó Voldemort -¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los susodichos-¡¿Sólo nosotros?! -Bueno-dije Voldemort-A ustedes y a...-miró a todos, Sam levantó la mano -¡A mí!-exclamó -Y a....-Voldemort los miraba calificándolos-A el pelirrojo -¡Demonios!-pensó Ron -¡¿Y yo?!-dijo Sam enfadado -Tú no-dijo Sauron -¡Demonios!-gritó Sam enojado -Bien-dijo Voldemort-El reto consiste en- -Alto-dijo Sauron interrumpiendo a Voldemort-¡Frodo, únete a mí, entrégame el anillo y junto gobernaremos la Tierra Media! -¡Nunca!-exclamó Frodo-Tú...¡tú mataste a mi padre! -No Frodo, Yo no maté a tu padre -¿Qué? -YO soy tu padre -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Frodo con desesperación-Espera- dijo recapacitando-Eso no es posible -Bah-dijo Sauron al ver que su truco no funcionó -Bueno y hablando de padres, Harry-dijo Voldemort malévolo-¿Adivina quién es el tuyo? -¡NO!, ¡No es posible!-exclamó Harry -¡Sí!, James Potter es nada más y nada menos que tu padre -Ah.... -Sí, ¡yo lo maté!-exclamó Voldemort como volviéndose loco-¡Aquella noche fui a matarlo porque no me dejo ir a jugar quidditch con él y los mereoradores!-Voldemort ríe maléficamente aunque unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos-¡Yo lo maté y tú me odias por eso! -Si claro-dijo Harry sin darle importancia -¡Sí!, ¡témeme! -Ay, ya bájale con tu acto-dijo Hermione hastiada y todos se ríen, Voldemort se pone a llorar -¡No se burlen de mí! -Ya, ya Voldie-lo consuela Sauron-Les ganaremos en el reto -¿¡Y cuál es el mentado reto!?-exclamó Ron -El reto-dijo Sauron-Es una carrera en Go-karts-Harry y Hermione lo miraron con cara de "¿Hablas en serio?" -¿Qué es una carrera de Go-karts? -Es una carrera por una determinada pista que se lleva a cabo en dos carritos que pueden llevar sólo una o más personas, estos carritos son pequeños y veloces-dijo Hermione como si estuviera leyendo la definición en un diccionario -Oh...-dijeron todos -Excelente-pensó Harry-Al fin mostraré mis habilidades al volante -Pero-dijo Voldemort-El pelirrojo maneja -¡Hey!-exclamó Ron -¡Demonios!-pensó Harry y se llevó una mano a la frente-Bueno por lo menos si voy de copiloto lo podré guiar -Y el copiloto será el mediano-terminó Sauron -¡No!-exclamó Harry -¿Qué demonios es un copiloto?-dijo Frodo -¡¿Y yo?!-dijo Harry recapacitando -Tú iras en la parte de atrás-dijo Voldemort burlonamente 


	10. La Batalla Final

Ok, no se me secó el cerebro, de hecho fue gracias a mis amigas y sus locas ideas. Creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia (que triste) pero una amiga y yo les tenemos preparado un nuevo fic que está en construcción, por el momento el título: "Weasley visión". Dejaré lo demás en su imaginación. Ahora regresemos al fic  
  
  
  
Capítulo 10.- La Batalla Final  
  
-¡¿Atrás?!-exclamó Harry-¡Nooooooo! -¡Sí!-dijo Voldemort-Y ahora para deleite de todos....la pista de carreras- Hizo un movimiento con la varita y una gran pista apareció -¡Muy bien!-dijo Sauron -Momento-recapacitó Ron-Nosotros no tenemos un ko-gart -Es Go-Kart, Ron -Como sea, de todos modos no lo tenemos -Buen punto, déjame masticarlo -Noooo..ustedes sí tienen un Go-Kart-dijo Voldemort y señaló la línea de salida donde un flamante Go-Kart estaba estacionado -Wow-exclamaron todos -Vaya, que generoso-Dijo Merry -Esperen-Dijo Sauron-Ese es el nuestro, el suyo es ese-y señalo un Go-Kart más descarlatado que la Patagonia (N/A: Nada que ver una cosa con la otra, lo sé y mil disculpas si alguien de la Patagonia está leyendo esto) -Eso ya no es generoso-dijo Merry -Fabuloso-dijo Ron entusiasmado -Creo-dijo Frodo-Que él aún no capta que tenemos una porquería de carro para ganar -Lo sé-dijo Harry-Es que él jamás ha llevado consigo el peso de salvar al mundo -Y que lo digas-suspiró Frodo -Oye-dijo Harry-Piensa un poco.... -¿Qué?-dijo Frodo -Realmente...¿Quién nos está dando un carro descharlatado....ellos o....la autora? -¡Mya!-gritó Frodo -¿¡Quién, yo?!-Dijo Mya saliendo de la nada....¿Por qué hablo en tercera persona? ¡Yo soy Mya!.....muy bien va de nuevo-¡¿Quién, yo?!-DIJE saliendo de la nada. Mucho mejor -Si...¡Tú!-dijeron todos -¡Y yo!-dijo Ivy Trmaples ahora conocida como Anianka S.L saliendo detrás de mí -¡Lo sabía!-dijo Sam-¡Es una conspiración! -Basta-dije-De todas formas venimos a apoyarlos -Ohhh.... -Ajem.....-Sauron y Voldemort se cansaron de esperar -Un segundo-dijo Pippin-Entiendo que Mya apoye a Frodo pero ¿y tú?-le dijo a Anianka -No dirás que vienes a apoyar a Malfoy-dijo Harry -No...Draco puede irse a la ch****da -Anianka-dije-Este fic es de rating G, no hagas que me lo censuren -Perdón -Cómo sea, ¿Lista? -Sí-dijo Anianka y las dos de repente aparecimos vestidas de porristas -Muy bien...-dijo Boromir-Dos porristas locas -Ja, ja-dijo sarcástica Anianka-Diablos Mya, Jamás debí dejar que me hicieras esto -Como sea-dije-¿Dónde están las demás?-De pronto cinco chicas más llegaron -¿Y ellas quienes son?-dijo Gimli -Ellas son el resto del equipo de porristas -¡Yo quiero ser una porrista!-dijo Voldemort -No por favor-dijo Sauron -¡Cállense! Aquí las únicas porristas somos nosotras-y me dispuse a presentar a las 5 chicas-Rika y Dany, a quienes ya conocen -¡Hola Legolas!-dijeron a Coro -¡Nooo!-exclamó Legolas -¡Basta las dos!, les dije que Legolas es mío-dijo Otra de las chicas -Ella es Sofía-la presenté -Y yo no pertenezco a ninguna de ustedes-dijo Legolas molesto -Exacto, por que me pertenece a mí-dijo otra chica -Edith...-la presenté -Muy bien Mya-dijo Pippin-Así que trajiste a Anianka, ex-perseguidora de Draco, a Rika, Dany, Sofía y Edith, perseguidoras de Legolas, que sumandote a ti, que sales con Frodo nos da a.... -¡Falto yo!-dijo la quinta chica -Es cierto-dije-Ella es Arabelia -¿Arabella?-dijo Harry -¡A-R-A-B-E-L-I-A, NO ARABELLA! -Como sea-dijo Merry-¿Y tú a quien persigues? -A nadie...solo vine para pasarla un rato -Saben-dijo Ron-El que estas chicas vengan a apoyarnos me agrada -¡Qué conmovedor!-dijo Sauron-¿Ya podemos proseguir? -¡Noooo!-dijo Sofía -Falta nuestra canción-dijo Dany -¡Listas!-dije yo y todas nos pusimos en formación de porristas-¡Aquí vamos!  
  
I´m sexy, I´m cute  
  
I´m popular too boot I´m bitchin´, great hair The boys all love to stare I´m wanted, I´m hot I´m everything you´re not I´m pretty, I´m cool I dominate this school Who I´m? just guess Guys wanna touch my chest I´m rockin´ I smile And many think I´m vile I´m flyin´, I jump You can look but don´t you hump, whoo I´m major, I roar I swear I´m not a whore We cheer and we lead We act like we´re on speed ´Hate us ´cause we´re beautiful Well, we don´t like you either We´re cheerleaders We´re cheerleaders Uh-Huh Call me Big Dany! I´m S-S-Sofí! A-A-A-Anianka, reow! Dude, it´s Mya! I´m Arabelia, yeah! Just call me Rika! I´m super Edith! We sizzle, we scorch But now our time has come The ballots are in And one team had to win They´re perky, they´re fun And now they´re number one K-K-Kick it Guys G-G-G-Guys  
  
De pronto Frodo, Ron y Harry se ponen a cantar  
  
We´re Strong and we´re loud  
  
We´re gonna make you proud We´re t-t-t-the winers Your favorite winers  
  
Las chicas se unen a ellos  
  
Let´s go, Guys  
  
We´re the winers  
  
The fighting, migthy winers We´re so terrific We must be Winers!  
  
(N/A: Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones: -Si la vieron, esta canción pertenece a "Bring it on" (Triunfos Robados) sólo que le cambié un poco la letra al final. Así que ya sabrán como va la tonadita y el baile -De nosotras, Sofía es la única porrista (más vale avisar...) Gracias por su atención, ahora volvamos a la historia)  
  
-¿Terminaron?-dijo Sauron enojado -¡Sí!-dijimos todas contentas -Muy bien....que empiece la carrera-dijo Voldemort trepando al Go-Kart. Los chicos treparon al suyo. -Moriremos todos-dijo Harry trepándose atrás -¿Listos?-dijo Hermione con una bandera de cuadros negros con blancos -Muy bien-dijo Harry sarcástico -En sus marcas.... -¿Cómo funciona esto?-dijo Ron -¡Hay que prenderlo de atrás!-exclamó Harry-¡Frodo presiona el botón que dice "on"! -Ok-dijo Frodo y lo presionó. Harry saltó y empezó a jalar una cuerda, pero no conseguía prender el Go-Kart -Listos...-continuó Hermione -¡No!!!!!!-gritó Harry-¡Ayuda!-Y Aragorn se acercó-Cuando te diga, jalas y Ron cuando te diga pisas ese pedal -¿Cuál de los dos?-preguntó Ron -¡El de la derecha! -Ok -Aragorn-dijo Harry-Jala-Y Aragorn jaló tan fuerte que casi rompe la cuerda, pero al final prendió el Go-Kart-Estate listo, Ron -¡Fuera!-gritó Hermione. Sauron y Voldemort salieron, pero fueron rebasados rápidamente por los chicos ya que Ron pisó el pedal a fondo. -Morirán-dijo Rika mirando la carrera -¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de que Ron manejara?-dijo Sofía. Anianka y yo nos miramos divertidas -Oh....-dijeron todos mirando el Go-Kart que iba a toda velocidad  
  
-¡Vamos a morir!-gritaba Frodo desesperado -¡Yupi!-gritaba Ron feliz -¡Frena, frena!-gritaba Harry al borde de un ataque -¡¿Qué es eso?!-dijo Ron -¡Una curva!-dijo Harry-¡Frena!-Ron pisó el freno y todos se hicieron hacia delante -¡Adiós perdedores!-dijeron Sauron y Voldemort que iban pasando. Pero de pronto al pasar por un bache su llanta de ponchó-¡Tonto!-dijo Sauron a Voldemort (que conducía) -Eso es una ventaja-dijo Harry viendo como se detenían a arreglar la llanta- Escucha muy bien Ron: #1 Nada de pasar por baches a toda velocidad #2 Nada de alta velocidad, solo en casos extremos #3 Nada de frenos repentinos #4 Baja la velocidad en las curvas #5 No te distraigas al manejar #6 Y tal vez la más importante, ¡Escucha todo lo que te ordeno! Y ahora tú Frodo: #1 Agárrate fuerte #2 No vamos a morir Listo. Ahora arranca-Y Ron arrancó más relajadamente. Pasaron a Voldemort y Sauron y siguieron la carrera. Luego apareció un anuncio con pozos -¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ron -No sé-dijo Frodo -Zona de pozos-dijo Harry con cara de no querer saber lo que iba a pasar. Entonces escuchó un ruido de motor atrás de ellos. Eran Voldie y Sauron que habían arreglado ya la llanta-¡Acelera Ron!-Y Ron aceleró. Harry iba saltando de tanto pozo. Entonces vio un pozo particularmente grande-"Oh no"- pensó Harry,-"Mejor me agarro fuerte"-Pero al mismo tiempo Ron lo vio y pensó -"Que pozo tan grande, mejor lo esquivo"-Pero justo en el momento en que Harry se disponía a acomodarse para no caer, Ron hizo la maniobra tomando de improvisto a Harry, quién salió volando -¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Frodo -¿Qué?-preguntó Ron -Una cosa negra salió volando-dijo Frodo. De pronto Ron y Frodo se miraron al tiempo que la misma idea les cruzaba la mente-¡Harry!-Ron detuvo el carro y ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Harry que se levantaba trabajosamente-Eso no es bueno-Y entonces Voldemort y Sauron les dieron alcance -¡Adiós!-les gritaron -Eso tampoco es bueno-dijo Ron, entonces Harry llegó hacia donde ellos estaban -¡#6 Ron, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo enseñándoles las cortadas en sus manos -Pero yo....-trató de explicarse Ron -¡Nada de peros!, al auto-dijo Harry y todos subieron al Go-Kart. Siguieron avanzando y sorprendentemente pasaron a Voldemort y Sauron, pero entonces se encontraron con una enorme bajada que terminaba en curva. Ron no daba indicios de disminuir la velocidad-¡Ron! -¡Ya sé!-y bajo la velocidad y sorprendentemente dio bien la vuelta. Pasaron frente a un pequeño montecito y siguieron, completando la primera vuelta  
  
-¡Sí!, ¡Muy bien!, ¡bravo!-gritábamos todos eufóricos -¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó Sirius, que acababa de llegar con Lupin -De maravilla-dije -¡Sirius, Lupin!-gritó Anianka emocionada -Hola-saludó Lupin -¿Y los demás?-pregunté -Aquí estamos-dijo Dumbledore junto a la Mc Gonagall, Snape (que tenía mala cara), Fred y George, Ginny y Cho Chang -¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?-preguntó Arabelia -No sé, yo no la invité-dije -Ash, da igual-dijo Sofía-Miren-Y vimos pasar a Voldemort y a Sauron. -Esto esta interesante-dijo Dumbledore-Que bueno que traje comida-dio un aplauso y un buffet apareció frente a nosotros -Muy bien-dijo Edith y todos nos lanzamos hacia la comida  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Harry-Se acerca la zona de pozos, ¿Qué harás Ron? -Disminuir la velocidad y no hacer maniobras imprevistas-contestó Ron a regañadientes -Debería ser copiloto-murmuró Harry -La vida es cruel-dijo Frodo-Yo debería estar en mi agujero-hobbit comiendo, es hora de la comida -Como sea-dijo Harry mirando que Voldemort y Sauron no les dieran alcance. Pasaron la zona de pozos sin imprevistos y llegaron a la bajada. Nuevamente Ron hizo lo correcto y no hubo accidentes. Pero al pasar frente al montecito se detuvo -¿Dónde están?-preguntó -No sé-dijo Frodo mirando hacia atrás -Lo tengo-dijo Harry-Ron, mete reversa y estaciónate mirando al montecillo de frente y cuando pasen les daremos un buen susto-Ron hizo lo que se le indicó y esperaron -¿Qué les habrá pasado?-preguntó Frodo -Algún accidente-dijo Harry -Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, este tiempo es valioso-dijo Ron -Muy bien-dijo Harry, pero en ese momento un ruido de motor se escuchó-¡Ya vienen!-y todos miraron a la derecha, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ellos venían es reversa por la izquierda -¿Qué demonios?-dijo Ron -¡Acelera!-gritó Harry, Ron aceleró -¡Vamos a chocar!-dijo Frodo viendo el montecillo -¡Gira a la derecha!-gritó Harry y Ron giró -¡Es hacia la izquierda!-dijo Frodo y tomó el volante, Ron intentó frenar pero en vez de eso aceleró y no tuvo tiempo de girar y chocaron con el montecillo volteando el Go-Kart hacia la derecha. Frodo y Harry cayeron dolorosamente, mientras que Ron, tranquilamente cayó sobre Frodo. Voldemort y Sauron pasaron riendo, pero sus risas se acabaron al no dar la vuelta en la curva y chocar -¡Con uno y mil demonios!-gritó Voldemort al tiempo que se bajaba del Go- Kart. Mientras tanto los chicos verificaban los daños -¿Alguien murió?-preguntó Harry -Estuve a punto-dijo Frodo viendo los moretones en sus brazos y piernas -Yo estoy de maravilla-dijo Ron ileso -Auch....-Harry era el que más moretones tenía...y por si fuera poco..-¡Mi diente!-gritó, efectivamente le sangraba la boca y tenía un colmillo partido a la mitad-¡Auxilio!-Entonces llegaron Sirius y Lupin en un carrito con una cruz roja -¿Qué pasa?-dijo Frodo -Primeros Auxilios-contestó Lupin, él y Sirius examinaron a los chicos y con unos movimientos de varita los curaron -Vale chicos, regresen a la carrera-dijo Sirius que con otro movimiento de varita arregló el Go-Kart en uno más decente -¡Caray, como no se me ocurrió!-dijo Harry -Es algo que se llama inteligencia... -Como sea, ya vámonos-Y los chicos subieron al Go-Kart al tiempo que Sirius y Lupin se alejaban hacia Voldemort y Sauron, pero pasaron de largo -¡Oigan!-gritaban-¡Nosotros también necesitamos ayuda!-pero no hubo respuesta-Finalmente los chicos se pusieron en marcha en su nuevo y flamante Go-Kart y pasaron la meta terminando la segunda vuelta.  
  
-¡Lo lograron!-gritábamos felices -Tal vez Ron no era tan mal conductor después de todo...-dijo Edith -Sip-dijo Sofía  
  
-Aquí viene la última-dijo Harry -Si se puede...-decía Frodo en lo que parecía una plegaria -¡Muy bien!-gritaba Ron feliz. Voldemort y Sauron no los seguían muy de cerca. Pero como siempre, hubo un accidente. En una pequeña bajada antes de la recta final Ron aceleró en vez de frenar, y no alcanzó a Dar la vuelta haciendo que el Go-Kart se estrellara con un borde -¿Hay alguien lastimado?-dijo Ron -Creo que no pasó nada-dijo Frodo aliviado -¿Qué tal tú Harry? -¿Harry? -¡Harry!-Harry estaba tirado en el piso -¡No mueras!-dijo Ron bromeando -¡Va en serio!-dijo Harry tirado en el suelo-¡Mis piernas!-Con el pantalón roto, las rodillas les sangraban en dos grandes heridas -Eso no es bueno-dijo Frodo -¡Debemos terminar la carrera!-dijo Ron -¿Harry, te puedes levantar? -No....-dijo con un gemido -¡Accio Harry!-dijo Ron y Harry empezó a flotar -¡Muy bien Frodo vigila que Harry no se caiga!-dijo Ron subiendo al Go-Kart  
  
-¡¿Manejarás con una mano?!-gritó Frodo -¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!-dijo Harry en el aire -No es en serio...¿verdad?-dijo Frodo -A veces hay que tomar medidas drásticas-dijo Ron muy serio -....-Harry y Frodo no cabían en su sorpresa. Entonces vieron a Voldemort y Sauron se acercaban -¡Acelera!-dijeron a coro, Ron obedeció y ambos Go-Karts se acercaron a la meta -¡No lo lograremos!-dijo Frodo tapándose los ojos -¡Sí!-dijo Ron haciendo todo esfuerzo por no perder el control -¡Ah!!!!-gritaba Harry flotando en el aire -¡Venganza!-gritaba Voldemort -¡Anillo!-decía Sauron -¡Ahí vienen!-decíamos todos. Ambos Go-Karts cruzaron la línea de salida -¡¿Quién ganó?! -¿Fue empate? -¿Dónde están mis pepitas de todos los sabores? -Ni al caso... -Ya que... -Como decíamos.....¿Quién ganó? -¡Nosotros!-decían felices los chicos -¡Noooo!!!-decían tristes los villanos -Que final tan usado...-decía Rika -Aún no termina-dije -Faltan los.... -¡PASTELES!-Voldemort y Sauron sacaron pasteles y se los lanzaron a los chicos -¿Pasteles!-preguntó Dany extrañada -A que ese no es un final muy común-dijo Anianka -De hecho no...-pero nadie notó que Voldemort estaba enojado por que su puntería era pésima y no le atinaba a nadie, así que sacó su varita y apuntó hacia -¡Cho!-gritó Harry y corrió hacia donde ella estaba -¡Muere!-gritaba Voldemort -¡Ahhh!-gritaba Cho -¡Sí!-gritábamos todos, (queríamos un poco de acción) -¡Ahhh!-dijo Harry resbalando con un pastel -¡Yiaaaa!!!-gritó Cho al recibir el rayo -¡Jajajajajajaja!-reía Voldemort -¡Qué emocionante! -Ok, basta-dijo Dumbledore y todos se callaron-Minerva, Severus, porfavor lleven a Cho a la enfermería...y a Harry que parece haberse golpeado muy fuerte-Mc Gonagall y Snape hicieron lo que les dijeron y Dumbledore los acompañó junto con Sirius y Lupin. -Han perdido-les dijo Hermione a Voldemort y a Sauron -Ya lo sabemos, no somos estúpidos-dijo Sauron -Lárguense-dijo Aragorn -Nos iremos-dijo Voldemort-Pero con la frente en alto, por nuestra acciones -Que son... -Haber hecho que Harry se resbalara y darle un trauma a Frodo -Muy bien... -Hasta nunca-y ambos desaparecieron junto con la pista de carreras y todos de nuevo nos encontramos en Honeydukes -Hora de ir a Hogwarts-dijo Ron -Exacto-dijo Arabelia -¿Irán ustedes?-dijo Gimli -Claro-dijimos todas -Esto no será bueno-dijo Boromir-Sobre todo para.... -¡Legolas!-gritaron Dany, Rika, Sofía y Edith al tiempo que lo perseguían -¡Nooooo!-se escapaba Legolas -Ash..-dijo Anianka viendo el cuadro, Fred y George tramaban algo junto a Merry y Pippin, Yo iba junto a Frodo tratando de decirle que los Go-Karts no son causa de muerte...a veces -Oigan-dijo Arabelia-¿Cómo habrán regresado los demás? -¿Los profesores?-dijo Anianka -Sí -No sé,-dije-Cuando ellos se fueron la pista aún no desaparecía -Creo que están perdidos-dijo Arabelia-en... -Chan-chan-chan, lo desconocido-dije -Exacto-dijo ella -Ya que-dijo Anianka,-Sabrán regresar -Claro-dijo Ron al tiempo que entrábamos a Hogwarts  
  
y de nuevo mis preguntas: ¿Dónde estará nuestro querido héroe, los profesores y Cho? ¿De verdad están en...chan-chan-chan-...lo desconocido? ¿Qué clase de cosas haremos en Hogwarts? ¿Frodo quedará traumado de por vida? Descúbranlo en el próximo (y último) capítulo 


End file.
